Digimon: Dino Outbreak
by Purpleground
Summary: 0.o... What can you think of with that title? Well, this story unfold around a highly advanced city, where a wonder museum was build for attraction. Its famous is the walking dinosaur inside it, but one day.... things got lose... and they are taking actio
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the digimons: but this world you are in, is created by me personally.Enjoy

**INTRO**

This story will take the characters in the digimon series (season 3 for those who might knows). However, the time for this story will be more than fifty years to the future, in a world where human and digimons are living together. The place for these events will be happening in a town called Unicho, where the technology is too advances.

Since the technology is very high, a special dinosaur-museum had been build as a tourist attraction. For this, researcher had tried to collect DNA data for the dinosaurs. After doing a few experiments, they found out a few problems until they had to change their organic dinosaur to a fully computerize machine, without changing the dinosaur out look. All this dinosaurs' brains are linked to a main computer. So, their every move and act is control by the main computer, which is safer as their brain was not set to harm visitors. Still, with high tech machine, the dinosaurs' movements are no different then the 'real' one, making the tourist felt like really watching real dinosaurs living in their artificial habitat.

As a result, this museum was a success over the world. Thousand of tourist came to see the different types, shapes and unique of dinosaurs. However, the citizens in this town still fear something drastic will happen to this museum even though the security for this area is very high. They fear one day the machine will went out of control; they fear the dinosaur will attack them during their sleep; they fear the dinosaurs will turn their city into a ruin; but it never happen, until the museum's 15th birthday… And this will be the day the incidents start.

**DINO OUTBREAK I: **

Let this story take you beyond your imagination

**CHAPTER 1**

** Break of the unwanted**

**--**

The air is cold in the morning. The city is quiet for now. Everybody just stay in their own house doing their own things. In addition, it is same to V-dramon. As always, V-dramon, one of our main characters, is snoring on his bed that made out of wood and toned sofa. He is a digital monster who lives in the corner of the street. Nobody actually knows where his hiding place is… except his own friends. Besides, everyone is too busy to notice his appearance.

During his sleep, screams suddenly wakes him. The sun light is very strong but the air is filling with chill. He rubbed his eye and looked around the place. Then, he noticed that human were running everywhere. Across the street, through in and out of the shops and somewhere yelling mad down the street. Feeling anxious, he quickly took his blade and ran out of the corner. He walked into the centre of the street where crowds are passing.

"You are still standing there?" said a similar voice from his back suddenly.

V-dramon started to grown impatient about the situation and turned. Then, he saw Takato standing at his back, munching some bread. Takato's goggle was the first thing he saw as it flashed with glimmering sun light across the mirror. Behind Takato V-dramon could saw the red dinosaur like digimon, Guilmon waving its claw towards him as a greeting.

"So what's going on?" Asked V-dramon impatiently, crossing his arms, and tapping his foot on the ground. The people around them were too busy running from something, obviously they did not noticed the three boys standing in the middle of the street.

"Mu minosaurs from the museum… (swallowed the bread) … had broke through this morning," said Takato while busy munching his breakfast, bread of course.

"You mean the dinosaur in the museum?" asked the blue dragon with a puzzled look.

"**Hurry, Takato**!" cried his mom from a distance, carrying two big suitcases and wearing her pajamas. His dad is standing behind his mom, who too carrying many things until he cannot stand properly.

"I should get going…. You too should do the same. We are going to the city hall. Nobody wanted to be stuck with those flesh-eaters. Come on, Guilmon"

_"O…o.k."_ replied Guilmon while scanning the surrounding with its two large yellow eyes. Then, they vanished into the crowd.

**"Wait, aren't you forgetting someone?"** said V-dramon, feeling disappointed, as his friends did not wait for him. Suddenly, he heard some clacking sounds coming behind the building; he quickly ran back to his 'home' and scanned his 'home'. People had run far and the street was empty. It seemed that there is nothing very important to him except his own blade for now. He searched and searched. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from the street. "Click and Clack!" as they goes.

When he slightly peeked at his back, he saw a tall figure, standing in behind him. Before he could watch carefully, the thing started to jump straight at him, releasing its sharp claws on its leg as it fell from mid-air. V-dramon dodged and rolled to the street. He could see the figure landed on his bed and quickly toned it apart using its claws. Then, the creature jumped to a higher place, positioning it-self for another attack. There are many dusts flying around the place. V-dramon quickly stood up and scanned the creature…

"A raptor?" said V-dramon to him-self in disbelieve when he recognized the body. The raptor's skin is brown in color and there are some black stripes on the body. In a flash, the creature gave a roar, jumped down and dashed towards him. It shows its teeth along the way as it wanted to bite V-dramon. With quick reflexes, V-dramon dodged to the side and slashed it with his thick ironic sword. The blow some how sent the dinosaur flying away.

"That will teach you not to torn my bed into pieces! I spent 3 days to find that sofa!" Said V-dramon madly, swinging his giant sword around, and around, hoping to scare it away. But the creature stood up in a minute and roars towards him.

"Gee! Can't you just leave me alone?" V-dramon asked impatiently, pointing his sword towards the creature.

The creature charged towards him again and this time its head is smack by V-dramon like a baseball**.** Then, the creature stood in unconscious. Without thinking further, V-dramon quickly lifted his sword high above his head before he slashed the creature with his enormous strength. The sword easily cut it way through the dinosaur's body. Instead of just splitting into two, the dinosaur exploded suddenly, and sent him along with some small mechanism flying across the street. The dead body left black smoke and gears flying everywhere.

"_Did I score?"_ asked V-dramon playfully while he was sitting on the floor. A small mechanism hit him on the head. After gaining his feet on the ground, V-dramon froze as he heard the same footsteps again. This time, it does not sounds like there is only one anymore, but dozen… He tried to look through the dark smoke ahead even though he knew he could not. After a while, the wind scattered the smokes, allowing him to gaze what is ahead of him.

"Oh- oh…." muttered him when he saw more raptors standing about 400 meters away. _That did not look good…. _Though V-dramon before started to run.

_Aaaaaaahh….run…but where ... if I don't act quickly, these things gonna eat me up!_ He is too nervous until he can't think properly, _think…think…. Come on you can do it…._ The roars of the raptors are coming from the back and he knows they are probably chasing him right now… Thinking of this, V-dramon becomes more nervous. Suddenly, his head started to blink…

"Of course, to the city hall!" said V-dramon when he remembered that Takato had told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**9.00 a.m**

In the city hall, people are gathering in groups. Some kids are crying and wanted to go home. Parents are worried and the air is full of sadness and hatred.

"Ok, people… settle down. We got it under controlled. Nothing can get in here as long as the door is sealed….." Said the mayor when he sense the feeling of the citizens around him, pointing the iron door which is piled with cupboard, chairs , brooms and anything that can be find in the hall. The crowds started to calm and are looking at the mayor, who is standing on the stage.

"What made you so sure, Mr. Mayor?" one of the men asked.

"I had contacted the president and he is sending troops to get us out. They will be here in a minute… There is no doubt about it.," replied the mayor while patting his two fat hands together. Lots of people cheer, but some still full with curiosity.

"Wait, how do they come here?" another question had been asked in low voice.

"By land, of course, no one is better than machine guns and canon," the mayor answered proudly without knowing the next question will be asking. The way he acts is very unpleasant.

"But these aren't human. They are robots with quickness and destructive basic weapons, claws that is," an engineer says, checking a book full with mechanism, then point the picture of the robots to the crowd. These lines had puzzled the mayor well and leaved him in panic.

"Everybody knew that guns can't hit the things properly that moved with quickness…" said a police officer with a broken voice. With this mentioned, people are once again in panic. They argue and arguing about what is going to happen.

Behind they all is the red beast, Guilmon who tried to look what is happening at front. His yellow eyes blinked and blinked as he jumped up and down to look at the mayor. Beside him is Takato, who too was filling with worries. He looked from the angry crowds and to the marble floor.

"What's gong on? Why people so angry, Takato?" asked the red beast to Takato.

"Nah… they just angry because they can't drink a coffee," Pointing at the mayor who now drinking a cup of coffee. _I don't think I should tell him, but this is a ridiculous answer…_ Thought Takato, sigh and lean against the wall with his hand on his flashy goggles. Watching his parents joined the crowd for the talk of doom.

"You mean a doom tea party…," said a dull voice from a distance.

"Oh, hey there Ruki." said Takato when he saw Ruki coming. Ruki is always acting like a princess, as she is famous with her nickname 'Ice Queen' or 'Digimon Queen' after she won the digimon-card game years ago.

"What's doom? And why are every body looks so sad." asked Guilmon, watching the crowd going wild. The mayor tried to calm them, but there is no use. The crowds were getting quite annoying right now.

"Where is V-dramon?" asked Ruki hastily without noticing Guilmons question. She looked around the scene.

"I don't know, maybe he is on his way…" answered Takato, who tried not to make an eye contact with her.

"Really, that blue lizard might be too lazy to run…." Said Ruki and giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Whoa Cooo!" sneezed V-dramon while running and rolled on to the ground like a blue red ball.

"Huh?" muttered V-dramon while he quickly gets up and continued to run. The dinosaurs were still on the back roaring wildly.

_I can't lead them straight into the hall… I must find a way to shake them off, but how?_

_Wait, I know… _his brain twinkled. _To the roof! _V-dramon shouted in his heart and started to jump on the roof. He quickly jumped onto the barrel near the wall and onto the roof. When he is on the roof, he laughed and watched the dinosaurs running around the same place where he left on the ground. Then, they all looked up and saw V-dramon.

"Come catch me if you can!" shouted V-dramon to the dinosaurs. He started to run and jumped from building to another building. The dinosaurs are up on the roof too and continue to chase him.

V-dramon jumped from roof to roof, and so do the raptors. When he saw the city hall is just a few miles away front, he jumped down from the building and hide him-self behind the wall. When the dinosaurs followed his actions, he quickly ran into a role of building which work like a maze to the dinosaurs. V-dramon keeps running without a look at the back. He knows where is he going as he spent most of his time in roaming the city. The buildings were very close to each other and some access can only allow one person to pass through. Until he is satisfied leading the raptors into the 'trap', he quickly jumped back on the roof again.

_They are probably sniffing me right now…_ _But who cares…as long as they stuck in here forever I am happy. _Before he started to run again, he looked around to ensure the dinosaurs are lost in the maze. Then, off he goes again, running and jumping from building to another building.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**9.30 a.m**

"Wait, how can V-dramon come in if the main door is closed like this?" asked Takato while pointing the main door with his finger. The door was pile with heavy loads.

"Ah, for that, I got nothing to say …." replied Ruki with a dulled look on her face.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Takato hastily to Ruki.

"Don't ask me, you can tell the mayor to reopen the door if you dare." Ruki answer coldly. Takato smacked his head with his hand. Suddenly, he froze with his hand still stick on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Ruki asked when she saw Takato's face. Takato did not answer, he just point at Ruki's back.

Then, said a voice "Yo! How is it going"? Ruki quickly turn back and look. She too been surprised but she do not want to show her surprise instead. In front of them is Vee-mon walking towards them. Veemon was the first form of V-dramon. Its body is quite smaller and his voice had change from teenage to a youth voice. The only thing that did not change is the color of the body, blue and white. Nobody actually paid attention to the small lizard-like digimon, as his size is small and its height only reach the knee. Guilmon just stand and watch behind Takato.

"H…how did you get in here?" Takato asked.

"Well, I saw the door closed and try to push it. Sadly, it is lock tightly. Therefore, I tried to find another way in. Then I saw an opened window and climb through. It is pity that I have to transform back-"

"If you come through a window, that means-"

"The creature can climb through there too," said Ruki coldly without worrying it. In fact, a thing had never worried her. Takato only stand frozen.

"Wow, you guys sure took care of that door…," said Vee-mon when he saw the main door. Guilmon giggled.

"Oh no, we have to tell mom and dad!" said Takato.

"Tsk, like I need you to tell me." Said Ruki and walked away.

"You guys wait here, I will be back in a minute" Takato runs off and finds his parent in the crowd.

"What do we do now?" asked Guilmon who is now taller than Vee-mon.

"Stand guard, I think…." replied Vee-mon, crossing his hand and leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling, which had carved with all kinds of picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a while, Takato had not come back yet and so do Ruki. Both of them are bored. They looked at each other from time to time but did not have a topic to talk about since their hobby and likes are very different.

"Hey, want to play?" asked Guilmon.

"No, I don't think I got the mood to play right now," declined Vee-mon sleepily as his eyes never left the ceiling. Guilmon gulped and sighed.

"I felt very bored right now…." said Guilmon.

"Me too." said a dull, low voice. Both of them were shocked and looked around them. They saw nothing except the mumbling crowds.

"Did you say that?" asked Guilmon.

"I…. I didn't," replied Vee-mon.

"It's me," said Renamon after appearing her-self at Vee-mon's right side, causing Vee-mon to scream and hugged Guilmon's leg, who widen his eyes with disgusted. Renamon is tall looking female fox who wears ying-yang gloves. The only thing special of her is her golden fur that may attract people's attention no matter where she goes. However, she is one of the best fighters even though she acted gently at most of the time.

"Don't you EVER…. do that again." said Vee-mon to Renamon and released Guilmon's leg. The yellow fox only gave a cold-low laugh.

"Where had you been?" asked Guilmon.

"On the ceiling,"

"But I didn't saw you just now"

"Stealth camouflaged." Renamon crossed her arm and lean against the wall.

"Boring, can we talk something else?" said Vee-mon childishly after looking at her, and jumped onto a box for a better view at the hall. He is so short until Guilmon and Renamon looked like two tall tower for him.

"Want to play?" Guilmon asked excitedly.

"Can we skip that?" replied Vee-mon and Renamon at the same time. Guilmon sighed and looked toward the mayor. The mayor is only protesting his own good while the crowds keep asking questions. Takato and Ruki's parents are too busy to hear their words.

"Come on now, Takato. You know that dinosaurs can't jump that high until the second floor," said Takato's mom while padding Takato's shoulder.

"Yeah…..maybe you are right..." Said Takato who feel he been defeated. He then look at the digimons and shook his head.

"I see…." said Vee-mon when he understood the message.

"But that didn't make sense. You can't jump that high," said Renamon to Vee-mon, putting her hand on her chin.

"I climbed up from tree," replied Vee-mon.

The crowds started to separate. People started to feel tired of their behaving. The hall started to calm again. Ruki and Takato are coming back.

"Well?" asked Vee-mon.

"Nope, mom doesn't believe me and dad too support her," replied Takato.

"Mine too. They say me thinking too much," snarled Ruki. Now, there is nothing they could do except splitting up, doing their own things. Vee-mon only stands alone at the corner, bored by waiting. Takato and his digimon are having snack while Ruki and Renamon talk about ways to boost digimon's fighting skills.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

One hour had past and there is no sign of the military reinforcement yet. People started to worry again. Suddenly, the phone rang and caught everyone's attention. The mayor rushed toward the phone and picked it up. Everyone watched the mayor talk to the phone, nodding and shakes his head as he held the phone closely to his ear. After a while, he put the phone down, sadness cover his face. People were watching and wanted to know what is going on the phone. The mayor only shook his head and sighed.

He put his hands on his hip and said, "Ok, we are doomed."

Everyone was shocked and froze. Nobody had a word to say and everyone is right about that 'gun cannot match with quickness'. Vee-mon understands what they felt and looked out through the window on second floor. Sky is cover with dark cloud and smoke.

_The smoke must be the defeated of the army…._whispered Vee-mon to himself. He can imagine that vehicles were scratched into pieces and same to the body of the soldiers. He covers his face with his hands and continues to think.

_"Hey…,_" said Renamon suddenly after appeared besides him, causing Veemon to scream again.

"I told you, I hate-"

"_Ruki wants you to come along_," said Renamon.

"What….me?" said Vee-mon, stretching his head to look at Ruki. Ruki and Takato are waiting for him. Guilmon only waved his hand.

"Ok, whatever," finished Vee-mon lazily before following them.

"So, you want to contact Lady Dragon so she will pick us up.," asked Vee-mon.

"Yep, but we had to borrow the phone from mayor first," said Takato.

"Eh, where are your hand phones?" asked Vee-mon to the others. They just shake their head.

"Left at home." continued Takato. Guilmon giggled and everyone stared at him, causing him to silent immediately.

"I see…," muttered Vee-mon.

They walked past the crowds, onto the stage and into the back stage. The digimons really caught everyone's attention. However, the digimons pretended not to realize about it. At the back stage, they saw the mayor talking with his stuff members.

"Mr. Mayor, can we borrow your phone for a minute," asked Takato. The mayor stood up and walked towards them after hearing Takato's voices.

"Ok, but what are you gonna do with it?" answered mayor, handing his blue colored hand phone over to them. He and his member seemed to have a little shock seeing a yellow fox, and red dinosaur with wings that look like ears, or ears that look like wings; and finally, a blue reptile with white color at the stomach that hardly get their attention until it started to talk.

"Just want to contact our friend," answered Vee-mon with a grin. Taking the phone and started to dial.

"It's not an ordinary friend, you know?" added Takato, smiling to the mayor.

"In case you say "what, you borrow my hand phone for that only?"" said Ruki, imitating the mayor's action. Renamon shakes her head.

"Oh, who will it be?" asked the mayor while widen his eyes. His stuff members raised their eye bow too.

"Just Lady Sapphire," said Vee-mon, putting the phone near his ear.

"Lady Sapphire?" said the mayor and his members together.

Receptionist "Hello, this is Castle Valcon."

Vee-mon "Can I speak to Lady Dragon, immediately."

Receptionist "Ok, please hold on for a sec."

Vee-mon can hear the women talking

_(Here, mistress, it is for you)_

_(Thank you)_

Lady Sapphire "Hello,"

Vee-mon "Yo, frosty"

Lady Sapphire "Ah Vee-mon, it had been a long time since the last time you call here."

Vee-mon "Yeah, yeah, can we skip that right now?"

Lady Sapphire "Oh, I see… I am willing to help you, in case you are asking for that. Where are you? I will send my troops to pick you up right away."

Vee-mon "At the city hall, there are about…"

Vee-mon turned to the others and asked, "How many people are there?"

"About 900," said the mayor, who now filled with hope.

Vee-mon "About 900 people, and take note that dinosaurs are crawling everywhere. They ARE robots."

Lady Dragon "I know, don't worry about that. See you later."

Vee-mon "Wait, how did you know we need help?"

Lady Dragon "Don't you know? You are live on the news on TV!"

Vee-mon "Live on TV?"

Veemon quickly looked around and saw a man carrying a camera. Takato and the other simply grin and wave at him behind the camera.

"Stop the film! Cut it out!" he tried to block the camera with his hand but the man stepped back and keep rolling his film. His friends are giggling behind the man. Mayor try to step in the screen to show his face, but the camera operator only shot at Veemon.

Lady Dragon "Oh, that is so cute."

Vee-mon "Whatever, bye"

(Connection ended)

"Yuck… Her voices are always so soft…" Handing over the phone to mayor and felt very uneasy. The others giggled.

"You…you know her?" asked mayor, pocketing his phone.

"Of course," answered Vee-mon. the others just silent and watch.

"She…she is the alliance of this country and the royal highness of-"

"Yeah-yeah whatever," said Vee-mon hastily, staring at the camera, and showed his teeth at the camera. Takato and Ruki just smiled. Guilmon just watched silently.

"Her troops will be here in a minutes. She always keeps her words well, right your highness?" added Vee-mon, staring at the others and to the camera. They nodded and smiled. Suddenly, screams come from the hall. It is louder as the scream echo upon the air. Then, they saw a man rushed in, he is trying to say something but want to catch his breath first. His pale face some how already tell them what he is trying to say.

"Mayor, the dinosaurs, they are coming in!" said the man.

"Humph, just like I expected." said Renamon with a grin. Takato and Guilmon shook their head. Vee-mon just laughed.

"But how," The mayor had just asked a question everyone wanted to ask.

"They are forming a tower by stepping on one another." answer the man. Everyone was shocked about what one had heard.

"Well, let's not make that a surprise…," said Takato as he turned his head to his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Okay, you all ready for the big game?" asked Vee-mon.

"But first, I think you should change back to V-dramon," Takato said. The others nod.

"Why? You don't like Vee-mon form," asked Vee-mon and dances around.

"I think you need a better fighting form, Flamedramon for example," said Takato.

"There are many of them, you know?" said Guilmon.

"Okay, okay, so be it.," said Vee-mon, holding his amulet and digivolved into Flamedramon form.

"**Yeah, old V-dramon**!" shouted Guilmon. People around them watched in interest as Vee-mon do the transforming process.

**"Go take your position**!" shouted Ruki at her digimon, pointing at the windows on second floor.

"Right, I will take the south," said V-dramon who wielded his long sword tightly in his hand.

"_Me at north then_," Said Renamon before jumping to the second floor.

"I…I…I…," said Guilmon, pointing himself.

"You will be east then," said Takato, watching the adults covering the west windows with tons of furniture. Before they are greatly prepared, a raptor stormed in through a window at the east.

"**Renamon!,"** shouted Ruki and pointed her finger toward the raptor, which was readying to attack them. Renamon nodded and took her long ironic bow. The bow is carved with a picture of lightning and the line connecting the edge of the bow is shining. When Renamon touched the line, the winds around the bow, generate a glowing arrow between her fingers. She pulled and released the arrow after taking a quick aim at the dinosaur. The arrow flew like a bolt of light, piercing through the head of the raptor, which had already jumped from second floor, aiming at a child with surprise. Its head scattered into pieces while in the air before slammed on the ground with a loud bang. Women screamed as they saw the headless dinosaur. Ruki give a thumb up at Renamon.

"_Pyraptor," _muttered Renamon alone when she scanned the dead creature carefully.

**"Let's go, let's go! Move it, people!"** shouted V-dramon, running to the second floor with Guilmon. The digidestined stood in the middle of the hall, together with their parents, women, and other kids. Men were equipped with all kinds of things, broomsticks, woods, cooking pans, you name it (oh, ha ha)! V-dramon is swinging his big long sword carved with ancient words. Renamon split her bow into two back-edged swords (can be reconnect again). Guilmon equip himself with a giant claw and a round shield.

"**Let's rock and roll, people!**_**"**_shouted V-dramon as bunch of raptors break through the windows at east, south, and north. V-dramon quickly blocked a head butt from a raptor and gave a backstabbed at another one at his back. Then, he slice off the raptor's heads around him with a spin in the air, pierce through the body of a coming raptor and throw it towards its team mate , kick up high a raptor at his back and split it into two with an uppercut after dodging a raptor's claw. Renamon spanned her swords swiftly in her hands before dashing towards the dinosaurs in front of her and slice them into pieces with many combined spinning moves. She spanned gracefully through the dinosaurs, slashing and dodging as she counter attacks any dinosaurs stand in her way. People can only see flashes of light in the group of the brown dinosaurs. The crowd cheers for that. When she reach the another end of the dinosaurs, one by one the raptors break into thousand pieces of rubbers and silvers. Guilmon at the east is busy parry the dinosaurs. He blocked all the attacks and sliced raptors back when they are near. His attack might be slower but are well balanced. Still, he acted goofily.

**"How many are these things**?" shouted V-dramon, starting to feel weak and tired. He lifted up a raptor and threw it out the window when he see tower of raptors out side the window. The raptor knocked the raptor out side the window, which is ready to jump in. After being push slightly, the raptor tries to balance it-self with one leg but failed. Then, it dropped, causing the 'tower' to collapse. Loud sounds from outside (window) could be heard easily.

"_Uh…..that's__ got to__ hurt_." Giggled V-dramon alone while backstab another one on his back.

"**They cannot be defeated!" **shouted one of the men.

**"What?"** V-dramon screamed in surprise while blocking a wild bite from a raptor.

"**What do you mean they can't be defeated**?" continued him as he threw another raptor through the window, knocking another 'tower' down.

"There is a machine detecting the population of the dinosaurs. When they stop functioning or dead, the machine will auto-create another one," explained the mayor while standing in front of the camera.

Takato and Ruki widen their eyes. Guilmon is too busy to pay attention. Renamon do not say anything or react to the words, she just keeps slicing the raptors. At the very moment, the main door tremble and the furniture fly towards the crowd by surprise. One of the chairs hit Ruki. Takato dodged in time from a table.

"**Ruki!,"** Shouted Renamon and trying to rushed for her.

"**No! No! I am fine!"** replied Ruki, pushing the wooden chair away. Takato give her a hand.

"**Continue to slice!"** continued Ruki as she smiled to Renamon. Renamon nodded while dodged sharp claws from the raptors. Some of the people are injured and screamed in pain. The mayor only lied in unconsciousness; his fore head is swelling after knocked by a flying cooking pan. Another loud bang comes from the main door. The camera operator quickly turned to the main door.

"**It's them! They try to break in from another way**," shouted one of the women.

"**You go shut them up! V-dramon!" **ordered Ruki to V-dramon with hope.

"**Me? What about this**-"

"**Card slashes! HYPERSONIC!" **with the words mentioned, Ruki slashed a card between a small devices held in her other hand. Normally, a child who has a digimon as he or her partner will automatically get a small device. This device will be act like a booster to their digimon in battle.

"_I see….."_ muttered V-dramon as he saw Renamon now moved in invincible speed. Coming towards him after finished the raptors on her site.

"Go," whispered Renamon quietly but still be heard. V-dramon just smiled, inserting his sword and jumped down to the first floor. He rushed towards the main door and pushed it.

"Give me a hand, will ya?" asked V-dramon to the crowd. Before the crowd come near him, the door blew V-dramon away, sending him flying across the floor and slides towards the crowd. The people stepped back with widen eyes bow, looking at V-dramon who had just enjoyed his flight.

"**Ok-**" V-dramon was standing up

"**YOU GREEDY-"** he rushed towards the door.

"**OVERGROWN-"** lifted up his leg.

"**LIZARDS!"** kicked the door the moment the door being push by raptors. Louder bang created.

"_You looked like a lizard too, you know_." snarled Ruki and Takato shakes his head.

"_Whatever…"_ said V-dramon hastily, backing away from the door. There is a pause after that. Then, they heard helicopters fly across the building. Roars of the dinosaurs and gunshot can be heard.

"**The reinforcement!"** shouted Takato and the crowd cheers wildly. His parent hugged him tightly from the back.

"**Renamon!"** called Ruki.

"Go have a check out side." continued Ruki when Renamon turned to her, pointing at one of the windows. Renamon nodded and dashed out side after clearing the area.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Should we open the door?" asked V-dramon.

"**Of course, why not?"** screamed one of the women and the men started to storm the door, opened the giant lock and pushed the door open. V-dramon quickly jumped to the corner. Ruki and Takato watch the angry crowd shouting and cheering. Suddenly, Ruki saw Renamon shakes her head when she came in and Renamon shocked when she sees the door is opening. In a second, the crowd screamed with fear and backing away from the door as they saw the dinosaurs are waiting out side for them, knocking and pushing each other down. Takato and Ruki's parent pulled them quickly away from the crowd. V-dramon was shocked as the crowd come backward in a sudden. He back away from the crowd and jumped to the second floor. However, he was caught in the wild rage with the raptors that are waiting for him all along; Renamon dashed to the front door and slices the raptors that keep coming in.

"_The reinforcement hasn't secured the front door," _muttered Renamon to the crowd as she jumped over a raptor that charges at her. Now, Takato saw Guilmon was surrounding by those flesh-eaters at the east site. He browse his pocket full of card, quickly pulled it out after finding it along with the digivice, some cards had fallen to the ground but he doesn't pay any attention.

"**Card slashes!"** (The camera turned to him)

"**Wings of illusion," **shouted Takato after doing the same card slash like Ruki did.Guilmon's back suddenly grown out pair of ghostly wings. It quickly lifted off the ground as the raptors jumped towards him, knocking each other in a circle. Then, another card had been taken out.

"**CARD SLAHES!" **shouted Takato, "EXPLOSION**!"**

"**Fire balls, Guilmon!"** shouted Takato hastily. Guilmon charges fireball in his mouth. Then, he released blue-colored fireball continuously, which made quite a huge explosion like a nova bomb. The platform then collapsed and the raptors fell to the ground. Guilmon continues to shoot fireballs in the sky. They work like meteor shower and formed crater on the floor.

"**Good work! Guilmon! That will keep them away for a while!"** praised Takato, as the raptors were burnt into dust. Raptors outside the windows did not dare to jump in, as the ground is high above without the second floor. More and more raptors were coming in through the main door.

"**Guilmon, Come here! They are concentrating at the main door!" **ordered Takato. Guilmon nodded and flew above the main door, landed on the floor after the wings disappeared and slashed the raptors with his giant claws.

"Need my help?" offered V-dramon with a grin after clearing the north sector, welding his blade with right hand and dash into the 'wild zone'. Takato could see that the dinosaurs lying at the north site had torn into piece. Their body parts were badly separate.

Three of the digimons fight the raptors together just like old days. The cameraman does not want to miss this good opportunity; he keeps capture the scene with different angles. The number of the raptors is getting fewer, most of them run away, but some keeps attacking them.

"_They don't give up, don't they?"_ muttered V-dramon, kicking and throwing raptors away.

"Come** on! Get into the helicopters, people**!" shouted a soldier wearing a blue uniform suddenly towards the crowd after the helicopters (it is paint in blue color, three time bigger than a normal helicopter, a picture of a dragon is paint on the body of the helicopter.) landed. Nevertheless, the engine is still running, ready to take off any second. A few soldiers jumped down from the helicopters. The sound of the spinning wings had covered all the sound around them, meaning to say, it is loud.

"**Come on people, move it!"** said another one, firing ice bolt the raptors, freezing them into ice sculpture. After the way was cleared, people started to run toward the helicopter. Then, they climbed into the helicopters, squeezing into the seats. Most of them are filling with joy, a lot of joy.

"**COOL!** Can I try that?" V-dramon asked the soldier with flashing eyeballs. Renamon and Guilmon shake their head as they keep killing the raptors.

"You are to young, kid." Giggled the soldiers and continue the firing. _I am not a kid… _muttered V-dramon, biting his teeth. Renamon saw him took a raptor and threw it into the city hall, it flew 30 meters before crashing back to the ground.

"**Ok! Now you digimons get up here!"** the soldier said, firing the raptors from the helicopter. The other helicopters had left the ground, they are the last one. The two digimon jumped into the helicopter quickly and covering the blue dragon (V-dramon, in case you do not know) with arrows and fireballs.

When V-dramon is in the helicopter, the soldiers give a thumb up to the others pilots and they take off after a second. V-dramon is sitting next to the entrance as he watches the dinosaurs grimly. In front of him are the soldiers, they keep firing at the creatures on the ground until they are unreachable. Besides him is Takato, his digimon and his parent; on his back directly is Renamon, Ruki and her parent is next to her. There are more people at the back as the helicopter is making to be incredibly huge. The people in the other helicopters cheered with joy as they flew high and higher from the ground. Suddenly, Renamon's eyes widen.

"_What's wrong, Renamon?"_ asked Ruki who saw Renamon's reaction.

"_Is … that… a…Velociraptor?" _whispered Renamon, pointing at the roof of the hall.

"Velo-what?" asked Ruki and quickly looked to the direction. She too, widens her eyes when she saw a red – skinned raptor standing at the rooftop. Then, the dinosaur jumped towards their helicopter, aiming at the entrance.

"**WATCH OUT**!" Renamon shouted as she pulled the officer together with V-dramon away from the entrance and slammed the door quickly before the creature knocked their helicopter by surprise. People screamed when the helicopter lost its balance. V-dramon slipped out the re-opened door and grabbed the bar (leg of the helicopter) with one hand just in time.

"V**-dramon**!" shouted Takato and quickly moved near to grab his other hand by lying on the ground. The raptors from the ground jumped and jumped high, wanting to snatch V-dramon's leg.

"**OH, JUST MY LUCK**!" screamed V-dramon as his legs kept swinging so the dinosaurs cannot bite his leg. Takato wanted to pull V-dramon up, but the digimon weight a ton! Renamon move swiftly near to the entrance and started to shoot lightning arrows at the raptors. The soldiers were impressed by her super-natural ability (arrows that generate by wind) while they helped to shoot the raptors under the helicopter. Guilmon tried to help, but the place is too narrow for his huge body to move, his tail had been curled up to his head and one of his arms was stuck at his back. The pilots are busy steadying the helicopter while they flew higher and higher from the ground.

"_Get up,"_ hissed Renamon, grabbed V-dramon's armor, and pulled him up after clearing the ground. When V-dramon is up, Renamon move back to her seat and watch V-dramon, who is now breathing for air after the great shock. _Thank you…_ whispered V-dramon to Renamon, who just nodded and smile.

"It must be their leader…," said Takato, getting back into his seat.

"Well, as far as I know, there is no leader or private to the raptors… Man, this raptor has the same pattern as a tiger does," declined the soldier while scanning the red raptor with a binocular.

"But, I am still glad that everyone is ok." said another soldier with a grin. Everyone cheers again with more bigger, ear breaking joy as the helicopters carried them to Lady Sapphire's castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After a long flight, they saw a giant ice castle, which is covered by sharp and big crystals standing tall at the top of Mount Fizor. It shines in light blue and is very beautiful to everyone. The crowd seems to be amazed by the natural look of beauty. Their helicopters landed safely at the helipad, and there is happiness and relief in everyone, except for Vee-mon. He seems to be worried by something else.

"So…. how long you haven't paid a visit to here?" asked Takato curiously to Vee-mon, Guilmon and his parents are at his back, following them to the castle. Ruki and her family are still at the helipad, talking about something else. Then, her mom to take a photo in front of the great castle had pulled Ruki along with her dad.

"Err….about 3 months…," replied Vee-mon, looking at the medical units carrying the unconscious mayor quickly into the castle.

"What's with the sad face?" asked Guilmon directly.

"Well, nothing…" sighed Vee-mon, still looking at the floor.

"Come on, we already escaped from the jaws of raptors because of you. Besides, people owed you their life, you should be proud of your-self," cheered Takato's dad with a grin.

"Nah…..you will see later… or sooner," Vee-mon's words are froze when he saw a tall, light-blue-skinned, humanoid dragon standing under the giant iron door, giving orders to the medical units who are carrying the mayor.

"Take him to the medical room right away; this poor guy must have been knocked by the furniture."

Voices of the dragon could be heard as they come closer and closer to her. She is wearing a necklace around her neck, which made from pure bright crystal balls. Her deep blue cloth reflected the sunlight; there are many diamonds attached to her long cloth in two straight lines from the shoulders. Takato, Guilmon and his parents were froze by the soft voices of the dragon, and so do people that walked by her. Vee-mon could see peoples that walked by her had slowed their steps. Takato can feel his back is chilling too_._

"_What a good effect for an ice dragon… Freezing people already with her voices,"_ muttered Vee-mon when he saw Takato and his family had changed their faces. Everyone admitted that her voices are too well, sharp but not like youth voice, soothe and somewhat calming… As for Vee-mon, he had already got used to it. Before they nearly reached her, Ruki and her family joined them.

"What took you so long?" asked Takato. Watching their parents started to talk.

"Taking photo…." sighed Ruki.

"My parents never came here before...," continued Ruki as they walked up the stairs to the main door. Guilmon can see Vee-mon's steps are getting heavier than before. Then, his fear was grabbed by a freezing voice like anybody else.

"Ahhhh Vee-mon!" cried the humanoid dragon softly as she notices their arrival, stretching out her arms and hugged Vee-mon, lifting him from the ground. The others tried to control their laughter when they saw Vee-mon quickly shrunk and shorten his tail, trying hard not to make body contact with the dragon (if u want to know why, her body temperature will be lower than -1500 oC). Nevertheless, her arms still touched his back, freezing him to 'death'.

"_HELP!" _voices of the freezing digimon can be heard, but Vee-mon cannot say a thing as the blue dragon' body is deadly cold. After a while, she put him down carefully and smiled to the others. Takato could see Vee-mon was frozen like a plank wood, which never moves his muscle. He look as blue as an ice, well, even though he is blue already.

"Hi there…...uhhh…. Ruki and Takato…, Guilmon and…..where is Renamon?" greeted the dragon softly to the others and looked around when she saw Renamon is not there.

"Don't worry about her, she can still hear you." said Ruki with a grin. The dragon smiled back.

"Oh, pardon me, ladies and gentlemen. I am Lady Sapphire, owner of this castle. Welcome," said the dragon softly and bowed gently towards Ruki's and Takato's parents when she forgot about the parents. Their parents tried to bow back just like her, but they did not get used to this greeting technique in nowadays, they just smiled. Than, they introduce them-selves to Lady Sapphire while she listening in interest. Behind them is Guilmon who is poking Vee-mon's shoulder, trying to recall his frozen soul.

"Welcome to my castle, I hope you will find it comfortable here," said Lady Sapphire softly. They nodded and smiled back.

"Now, I am still too busy, you still remember the place well, right. Then, I supposed you could lead them to the hall first, right Vee-mon? ...Vee-mon? ...Vee-mon? " said the frost dragon, but Veemon never reply as he had been frozen.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" cried Takato's mother excitedly as they walked into the centre of the castle. Crystals shine at every corner; light falls down through the invisible ceiling painted by colorful pictures and the walls are made of ice. With a lot of idealistic picture painted on the frozen wall of ice. Even the lamps with thousands crystals are also made of ice, no doubt that it felt cold and chilled. The heat is absence here and the floor always covered by thick mist wherever they went. There are other people talking and taking picture of the hall. This castle seems to become the most attractive place of all the tourists this world ever had.

"Want to take a picture?" asked Ruki's father, holding up a camera from his backpack. Ruki quickly back away and shakes her head, Takato laughed. Guilmon is standing his back giggling, carrying wood-like Vee-mon on his back.

"Oh, come on. We never had been to this place," continued her father. Her mother nodded and pulled Ruki into the centre of the hall. Ruki sure act like a child this time, she tried to release her mother's grip, but she give up after thinking a while.

"Ok! One…..two…three…. say cheese," snapped Ruki's father camera. Ruki tried to smile, but she hates it very much until she cannot really smile.

"Nice view, hope I got one camera now…" said Takato's father.

"Well, I can borrow you if you like," offered Ruki's father to Takato's father. Takato shook his head quickly. Ruki sighed and looked at the ceiling. _This must be a nightmare… _Though Ruki. Then, Takato called her.

"Hey, looks who is here." Said Takato and point his finger at the stairs to first floor. Guilmon and Ruki turned there at the same time. Guilmon jumps and cheers happily, causing Vee-mon at his back to fall to the ground with a glass-like crash.

"_Can I say..._ _awe?"_ cried Vee-mon in low voice, his arms and legs are now wide open.

"You' welcome?" replied Guilmon when he did not know what he meant. Their parents are busy enjoying them-selves without noticing what had happened.

"LEE, Terriemon!" shouted Guilmon excitedly as his best playmate had come back. Ruki shook her head and followed the others toward Lee, who now waving at them.

"How did you get here?" asked Takato.

"Well, after hearing the news on TV, I think I might have to pay another visit at my old home," replied Lee with a slight grin. Takato nodded his head and folded his arms.

"So, how's the new school?" asked Ruki with a cold look as always.

"Well, let's put it this way, about hygiene, yuck! About discipline... is moderate. About the teachers, well…..still ok," answered Lee. Guilmon and Terriermon started to play 'hide and seeks' around the hall. Vee-mon is sitting alone back on the floor, shaking his head repeatedly to clear his mind. The kids talked quite a while, laughing and giggling together and so do their parents. More and more people gathered there as the time goes by. Then, Lady Sapphire came in. Her arrivals caught people's attention and froze them with her voices.

"Welcome, people," said Lady Sapphire loudly to the crowd. Vee-mon who is still on the floor looked up at Lady Sapphire with half-opened eyes lip, Ruki , Takato and Lee turned at her and so do the crowd.

"As we already know, Unicho Town is in a messed caused by the out break of the dinosaurs. Therefore, for the time being, this… will be your new home. Do not worry; there are plenty of rooms and foods for everyone. Feel free to move and do things," giggled Lady Sapphire as she talked, giving people the sense of kindness and royal ness.

"Rooms are up this castle, but please take your room key first as it will be given to everyone later," announced Lady Sapphire again.

"And dinner will be served at 1900 hours….ahh… I mean 7.00pm. Thank you," continued her when she heard someone panic about dinner. Then, she walked toward Takato and his gang after the crowd had gone. They looked at her, guessing what will she said and how she freezes them again. For the first time, Veemon noticed the way Frosty walks is always in a straight line; their parents had gone to get their key for the rooms. Renamon had reappeared behind Ruki, crossing her arms. Their eyes contact directly at a moment before they smiled at each other. Vee-mon still sits at the ground, looking unenergetic and putting his knuckle at the floor.

"Are you ok, Vee-mon?" asked Lady Sapphire.

"No! I ... I mean yes…." Answered Vee-mon hastily, trying to stand up.

"What had caused this?" asked the dragon again.

"Umm….let just says it is 'ice sick'" answered Vee-mon with a frown; his body is still shaking a little. The others giggled and the dragon is puzzled, as she never knows.

"Ohh…. I see…," said the blue dragon again.

"Is that Culumon?" Lee asks as a small white bunny landed on Sapphire's head. She nodded with a grin. Then, everyone laughed when Culumon started to fly around her head.

"Well, you never change, Culumon," said Lee when the playful digimon flew up and down around them. They started to split up when Takato and Ruki's parents got them-selves a key. Everyone rushed quickly into their room and shut the door behind them. They waited and waited, trying to spend their time talking to each other. Vee-mon on the other hand, had to live alone and now laying lazily on the bed, snoring.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After dinner, people are going back to their own room without saying anything. Takato and Lee are taking a walk around the castle, talking about their own stuffs. Their digimons are playing 'hide and seeks' again. Ruki is watching Renamon training her quick reflexes at the front door where nobody is there. As for Vee-mon…. well, sitting at the helipad, watching the far away city that was covered by darkness. Roars of the dinosaurs came from a distance.

"_Are they having party right now… oh sure, after they conquered our city…" _uttered Vee-mon alone. That night is quite different; moonshines brightly above the sky, sound of the winds and insect are all over the place too. It felt great when strong wind blew.

"So, feeling okay right now," asked Lady Sapphire suddenly from his back. Vee-mon turned and saw his four friends are standing behind the blue dragon. Guilmon, Culumon and Terriermon were still running around the castle, never been bored by their games.

"_Oh….yeah, feel great…never been better_," answered Vee-mon, he felt relief when wind blew softly past him.

"Well, got something you all should know," adds the dragon and walked to the front of Vee-mon, towering him. Vee-mon quickly stands up and frowns. Others widen their eye.

"I just receive a call that the military forces will pay a visit to here by tomorrow," said Lady Sapphire.

"Really, what gives?" asked Takato.

"Yes, they say they need their special agent for something. I wonder who it will be…," said Lady Sapphire.

"It's me," said Renamon hastily. Everyone shrugs.

"Gosh, Renamon I never though you are working with the military army," said Lee. Renamon folded her arms and looked away.

"You don't have to know," snarled Ruki besides Renamon. Takato shakes his head at the back.

"They said Commander Wargreymon will lead the visit," said the dragon, ignoring the two kids.

"Are they coming by land again?" asked Vee-mon impatiently.

"OF course not, they are coming by air this time after learning from the past," giggled Lady Sapphire, her necklace balls shine brightly, catching the kids' attention.

"Anything else?" asked Lee.

"No, that's all for now." answered the blue dragon with a grin. Weird, her voices does not seem to affect them; they must have been used to it.

"Say…. What does that necklace for? I don't think it is for decoration only…," asked Vee-mon, pointing at the shining necklace in front of Lady Sapphire's chest.

"Yeah, I think it is got more and more crystal balls than ever. I think it only had three crystals ball the first time we met. Now is…." added Takato and started to count.

"Oh, this? There are about 10 crystal balls already," said the dragon as she held the necklace in her hand.

"It's nothing…….. You will know when the time has come. And I think it is past your bed time, kids," said the blue dragon softly and walks back to the castle. They heard a roar of dinosaur coming from the town again.

"What does she meant 'when the time has come'?" asked Vee-mon to the others,

"Who knows who cares? Besides, she will tell us if she decides to. Now, if you do not mind, I am going to bed. Let's go, Renamon." said Ruki coldly and walked away with Renamon at her back.

"Yeah, she's right. I am going to my room too. See you tomorrow," added Takato and left.

"Me too, bye," said Lee again and walked back to the castle. Vee-mon can see Lee and Takato calling their digimons in front the castle iron door. Then, they vanished into the hall along with Culumon. Vee-mon sighs and sits back on the floor.

_I feel…left alone, wonders why the military needs Renamon? Their special agent, and most of all, how did the dinosaurs break through? I though they said it was perfectly secured… except…...it's being sabotaged…. Nah, who wanna do that…...unless…ah, stop thinking Veemon; you are only make your-self sick…_ Vee-mon smacked his face and walked back to the castle alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 13**

After finished packing their things, all of them grouped together to plan how to clear the suffering. There is a map of the town and a map of the museum display by using 3D screen at the round table. Lot of soldiers gathered around the room and the kids squeeze their way in too.

"_Fascinating!_" shouted Veemon, trying to get a better view at the screen. Nobody pays him attention.

"Here is what we gonna do by tomorrow. First, we surround the museum. Of course, we will have to capture the dinosaurs. We can't let them run freely anymore, if there are any," said the brown dinosaur. Then, a soldier raised his hand.

"Yes, you may, Private Elder."

"Why do we have to capture them, sir? Cant we just kill them?" asked Elder. Everyone seems to agree with him.

"No, if we killed them before surround the museum. The dinosaurs will be remake by an auto-machine inside the museum. Then, how do we send troops to clear that building if there are more and more dinosaurs in side the building?" answered the commander with patient. The soldiers nodded their head.

"After the area is secured, Squad Charlie and Squad Alpha will go to the sewer levels to recharge the electrical machine. The location is about here…..and here. Which I guess is nearly empty and safe." explained Wargreymon toward all of them while pointing at the 3D map.

"Why recharging it, sir?" One of the soldiers asked, he is holding a pen and a note pad like others.

"According to the builders, the only things that might cause the runaway of the dinosaurs are the short supply of electricity for the laser wall… which is used to prevent the dinosaurs from running out. Second will be the sabotage of the electric activator in the museum. But, who want to destroy this thing," added Wargreymon. The soldier nodded and writes something on his notepad. The others gave a short laugh.

"Lastly, team EX-903, EX-904 and team EX-905 will be going into the building. Any door will be okay because they are connecting to the centre anyway. But just concentrate on one door (looking at the map of the museum.). As you probably see, the museum had four layers. Underground basement for closer look at the dinosaurs which contain a large underground factory as well; ground floor…nothing special there; second floor for the birds dinosaurs; third floor for other artifacts and fourth floor for dining. EX-903 will be going to shut down the auto-machine; the machine is around here… (pointing at the lower part of the screen) while EX-904 are going to reactivate or repair the laser wall if there is necessary which is located at the basement too. Don't worry, there will be some mechanics going there too. Then, EX-905 will be responsible for shutting off the main computer that is controlling the movements of every dinosaur, except me," said Wargreymon. People started to laugh after that line.

"The location will be here… (Pointing at the third floor of the museum) If there aren't any problems going on during the missions. We don't have to worry much. Just help your ways to the target. If there any question?" said Wargreymon.

"What if the things turned out to be wrong or miscalculated?" asked one of the hackers.

"I don't think that will gonna happens. In that case, try to keep your- self alive while I plan of something else," It seemed that question had puzzled the commander well.

"Anymore question?" said him and looked around the room. After sensing nobody would ask anymore, he added again "Good, these missions will be carry on by tomorrow, dismissed," said the Wargreymon. Then, everyone walks out of the room, leaving the commander standing at the middle of the room. The kids wanted to leave the room, but it is declined when Renamon wanted to asked question.

_"Uh…sir."_ called Renamon, trying to have the attention of Wargreymon.

"Anything else that I should beware of?" asked her when the commander looked at her.

"Oh…Nothing special or dangerous, you are in Squad Charlie and Squad Alpha, right? You can call your friends to help if they want," said Wargreymon. Renamon take a look the other digimons, which look at her back, except Veemon who busy enjoying the 3D graphic.

_"Ok."_ Said Renamon and they went out of the room, pulling Veemon along with them. Before anyone could say something for their own, they saw three women wearing soldier uniform standing at the door, waving at Renamon. All of them are quite tall and about 20 years old. Veemon can tell that they are skilled soldiers by the look of their face and acting.

"Haya." greeted one of the soldiers. Renamon just nodded.

"_Who are they?"_ whispered Veemon to Ruki.

_"Who know_?" Snarled Ruki and crossed her arms.

"Old team mate. I am Alina; this one is Georgia and Hase," answered one of the girls who had short white hair after she heard their question, causing Veemon to jump.

"And I am Fread, this is Kane," said the man as he pulled his friend over.

"I see…." added Takato. Guilmon widens his eyes.

"We just wanted to tell you that good luck on your mission," said Georgia with a grin.

"Yeah, you gonna need it," added Kane with a grin. Alina knuckled him on the stomach, wanting him to shut his mouth.

"_Thanks_," said Renamon impatiently. Before the girls leave, Takato asked a question again.

"I didn't saw you all just now, where are you? Didn't you listen to the commander? "

"Of course we were. We were standing at here all the time." answered Fread coldly.

_Here? I can't even hear or see what they were briefing about if I stand here, too far…_ thought Veemon. Suddenly, Veemon noticed something about the soldiers.

"Sharp hearing…. Far vision… You must be **snipers**!" said Veemon suddenly.

_"Clever,"_ said Renamon. The others shocked, but the soldiers nodded and walked away. All of them looked at each other; there was a pause at the moment. Then, the silent was broke by Ruki's voice.

"Big day tomorrow, huh?" asked Ruki toward Renamon. The fox just nodded.

"Are you taking us for the mission?" asked Veemon.

"_Perhaps,"_ said Renamon without looking at him.

"Well, if you do, we will be willing to help!" offered Takato toward the girls.

"Yeah, help!" added Guilmon. The girls looked at each other.

"Okay, you can come. But don't get in my way." Said Ruki coldly and walked away. Renamon followed her after taking a look at the boys.

"_That's the Ruki I know."_ Said Veemon, folding his arms and lean against the wall. The boys giggled and luckily, the girls didn't pay attention. They vanished after walking up the stair.

"Well, I gotta get going. Mom and dad might be waiting for me," said Lee and carry his digimon with him, walking away, followed by Takato who called his digimon after saying goodbye to Veemon. Once again, he was left in loneliness.

"_Why am I started to feel so cold….You hear me? Soooo cold._" muttered Veemon alone and sit on the floor with folding arms He tried to think of something else, but…he got nothing…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 14 (Sub story)

At midnight, Veemon still can't sleep without thinking of the people he met this morning. He turned and thinks, think and turned; but he can't sleep peacefully just like he always was. Therefore, he decides to take a walk. He came out of the castle, sitting at the helipad again under the bright moon.

_Those boys, Fread and Kane… they looked ….bothered….and worried… Skilled soldiers won't be worried about war…. Did they know something we don't…? Is this mission harder than we expected… If so, what made them think like that? Nah can't be…thinking too much Veemon…. Just thinking too much…... _though Veemon and smacked his head to clear his though. Suddenly, a dull voice came from his back.

"_What are you doing in the middle of the night_?" Veemon quickly turned and saw Renamon, causing him to jump again.

"Man! You really scared me this time!" said Veemon impatiently towards Renamon, who laughed awfully.

"I am just thinking of something else, what you are doing here?" added Veemon, biting his teeth.

"_Training, just taking a rest after seeing you here,_" answered Renamon.

"Training in the dead of the night? You crazy," said Veemon with a shocking look.

"_The fewer the people are the better_," said the golden fox hastily. "Whatever, what's your opinion about tomorrow's mission?" asked Veemon.

_"Che, it's gonna be easy_. _Wargreymon's plans never fail_," answered Renamon with full confidence.

"What makes you so sure? Fread and Kane looked worried even though the girls don't," added Veemon.

"_You noticed too? Humph, let them be, it's none of my business. Besides, some times boys had corrupted mental,"_ muttered Renamon and vanished into the nearby forest, leaving Veemon filled with disgust.

"_Oh yeah, let them be, but if it is very important._ You…no, we will be in trouble!" screamed Veemon silently. Then, he paused as he saw light in Commander Wargreymon's room._ Guess I'm not the only man who is worrying about tomorrow…._ Thought Veemon deeply and headed back to the castle.

**NOTE**: sub story is just wrote for fun, not really important but still touch a little bit about the story, mostly it is a tip about next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 (Sub story)

At midnight, Veemon still can't sleep without thinking of the people he met this morning. He turned and thinks, think and turned; but he can't sleep peacefully just like he always was. Therefore, he decides to take a walk. He came out of the castle, sitting at the helipad again under the bright moon.

_Those boys, Fread and Kane… they looked ….bothered….and worried… Skilled soldiers won't be worried about war…. Did they know something we don't…? Is this mission harder than we expected… If so, what made them think like that? Nah can't be…thinking too much Veemon…. Just thinking too much…... _though Veemon and smacked his head to clear his though. Suddenly, a dull voice came from his back.

"_What are you doing in the middle of the night_?" Veemon quickly turned and saw Renamon, causing him to jump again.

"Man! You really scared me this time!" said Veemon impatiently towards Renamon, who laughed awfully.

"I am just thinking of something else, what you are doing here?" added Veemon, biting his teeth.

"_Training, just taking a rest after seeing you here,_" answered Renamon.

"Training in the dead of the night? You crazy," said Veemon with a shocking look.

"_The fewer the people are the better_," said the golden fox hastily. "Whatever, what's your opinion about tomorrow's mission?" asked Veemon.

_"Che, it's gonna be easy_. _Wargreymon's plans never fail_," answered Renamon with full confidence.

"What makes you so sure? Fread and Kane looked worried even though the girls don't," added Veemon.

"_You noticed too? Humph, let them be, it's none of my business. Besides, some times boys had corrupted mental,"_ muttered Renamon and vanished into the nearby forest, leaving Veemon filled with disgust.

"_Oh yeah, let them be, but if it is very important._ You…no, we will be in trouble!" screamed Veemon silently. Then, he paused as he saw light in Commander Wargreymon's room._ Guess I'm not the only man who is worrying about tomorrow…._ Thought Veemon deeply and headed back to the castle.

**NOTE**: sub story is just wrote for fun, not really important but still touch a little bit about the story, mostly it is a tip about next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Finally, the dawn broke. Veemon can sense the air is filled with fear. Sounds of footsteps and voices could be heard within the castle hall. Filled with excitement, Veemon quickly digivolve into V-dramon, gets his weapons and ran down stairs. When he reached the main hall, he saw many troops gathered. They are armed with guns, grenade and rocket launcher. Few people noticed his arrival; they are busy by their own. Takato, Lee, Ruki, their digimons together with their parents are gathering at the far end of the long dinning table. Takato and Lee greeted him as they saw him.

"You are late," snarled Ruki.

"Never mind, here, we save it for you," said Takato and pushed a plate of mee towards V-dramon when he sat down.

"Funny, I don't felt hungry anymore. But, just in case…" muttered V-dramon and started to eat his meal forcefully.

"_You must be too nervous_," said Renamon grimly, watching him swallowing the mee painfully.

"Talk about nervous, Culumon, Guilmon, and Terriermon are to be excepted," said Lee, watching the three happy digimons chasing around the hall. Suddenly, the hall silent immediately by a soothe voice.

"May I had your attention please!" said Lady Sapphire loudly from the hallway of second floor. Causing V-dramon to choke and cough like his soul had been touched by a freezing call from the dead.

"_Welcome back."_ said Renamon playfully towards V-dramon, Lee, and Takato giggled.

"Thank you. Now, Commander Wargreymon had a few announcements to make." Continued her before Wargreymon started to talk.

"Good morning, I assume that everyone had already know what we military forces will gonna do today. So, let's skip it. I just want to wish the soldiers good luck and hopefully, every thing goes on schedule just like we had planned. According to my calculation, there will be 90 for us to accomplish the missions successfully, unless…no, there is no unless." said the brown dinosaur and everyone cheered.

"_See?"_ whispered Renamon to V-dramon, who shakes his head without saying anything.

"Now, before you go. For those who stand watching, please give the survivors a big cheer after their success; for those who fight to protect, may we meet each other again after the war. Thank you," ended the commander. Lot of people cheers for his words and some becomes more confidence.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 (THE WAR)**

"Get the helicopter people! Go go go!" ordered the pilot, who is now busy adjusting the controller. Then, the wing began to spin, blowing away the dust into the air. All of the soldiers climbed into the helicopters separately according to their team. Takato, Lee, and Ruki followed in after saying goodbye to their parents and so do their digimons. The pilots take of their helicopters as soon as the sits is full. Lee, Takato, and their digimons sit at the front; Ruki and Renamon with her teammate at second; while V-dramon with Squad Charlie at the back.

"Where are we going?" Guilmon asked.

"The drainage of the city… It's about west from here," replied Takato, pointing through the window of the helicopter. Now they are far from ground. V-dramon watches the soldiers reloading their weapons with interest.

"Are those machine guns?" asked him toward a soldier who is sitting beside him.

"Uh….yeah." replied the soldier.

"Did everyone say that guns cannot match with quickness?" asked V-dramon again.

"Oh-ho, these are no ordinary bullets. They are called smart bullet," replied the soldier, showing V-dramon the bullet. The bullet is same to a normal bullet, but the head is different, it is marked with red.

"What? They had brain?" asked V-dramon hastily, pointing at the red mark. Everyone laughed. Takato and Lee shake their head after hearing that.

"No, they are heat-seeker," explained the soldier at the back.

"Aren't they going to aim at your friends?" asked V-dramon again.

"Nah, we all wear a special suit that repels the bullets away." Explained the soldier hastily, inserting all the magazines at his pocket.

"Say, what's your name? It might be helpful for me to call you all some time," asked V-dramon.

"Fare, this is Jowey and that is Muson-"

"- and I am Josey. We are team Charlie. You must be V-dramon then. " Interrupted him suddenly.

"Yep, I am…," added him, looking at Fread and Kane. They both lower their head, whispering something to each other closely.

_"Will that be secret?" _muttered V-dramon alone.

"Sorry? What were you said?" asked Fare suddenly.

"Nothing," said him.

"Ok, boys and girls. We are nearly reached the target. Gets your butt ready because we are going in!" said the pilot; Ruki shook her head. They are now in the city, which covered with flames and smokes. They watch other helicopters going to the center of the city separately.

"Wow, the welcome is warmer than I expected," said Hase suddenly. All of them quickly stick their head at windows. Takato shocked when he sees lots of the reptiles roaring under their helicopter. Their troops started to clear out the way for them at below.

"Guess we just had to leave it to them. Hey, Mr. Controller, land us on the roof," ordered the captain of the team as they dropped down using a rope after checking the surrounding. The kids and their digimons watch the soldiers shoot the dinosaurs down one by one. Their helicopter flew high and disappeared.

After ensuring no raptors nearby, the soldiers around them gave them a thumb up and rushed off, leaving them alone. Both squads quickly climbed down the iron ladder into the sewer level as soon as the others had vanished into the city.

-- IN THE SEWER

"Are there any rats here? I hate rats, especial the fat one," asked Takato. Everybody looked as him with widen eyes ball.

"You serious, you are a boy, know?" said Lee. They continued to search the sewer, leaving Takato and Guilmon behind.

"No, they are disgusting that's why," explained Takato while catching up with them. Guilmon giggled.

"Chi, coward," hissed Ruki.

"Hey, that's rude," barked Takato quickly. Two of them glared at each other. Guilmon waved his hand between them to stop the fight. Renamon just shocked her head. Lee padded Takato's shoulder.

"Hey, shorty, your friends are fighting," hissed Kane.

"What did you mean shorty?" barked V-dramon as he never like people call him that.

"Because you are shorter, that's why," hissed him again with a grin.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" asked V-dramon.

"So what if I do? You gonna kill me?" said Kane with a twisted smile. V-dramon wants to attack him, but his friends manage to grab him after they realized what is going to happen.

"Looks like your friends know you can't win me," laughed Kane.

"Cut it out, Kane. What's gotten into you?" interrupted Alina.

"Yeah, your attitude changed all a sudden," added Fare.

"So what if he does?" said Fread. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You too?" asked Georgia.

"Okay, stop it. Remember, we are still in our mission. You can fight after this," said Fare with a grim look at Kane and Fread.

"So, where are we going again?" asked V-dramon, trying to calm himself by not looking at Kane and Fread's evil smile. Alina quickly looked at her map while the others scout ahead.

"Go south." replied her as she pointed the map towards the other soldiers. All of them nodded and continued to walk again.

_Looks like I am wrong about them. They now act like devils…._ Though V-dramon silently. Takato padded him on the shoulder.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Takato.

"Yeah…are they acted like that all the time?" asked V-dramon to Renamon.

"_Nope, but some times… yes," _answered Renamon.

--

AT THE CITY

"Commander, operation capturing dinosaurs is completed. But weird, we only caught a few."

"Good, drop the troops in the museum. Make sure there is no dinosaur breaking out again. In the mean time, you scout around the area to make sure all the dinosaurs had been captured, captain," replied Wargreymon, looking at the big museum.

"Yes, sir. You heard the commander, to the museum! The others come with me! " ordered Captain Shane and get on a jeep along with his follower, then they drive off.

_"Clever, they must have gone into the museum again. Or maybe they are focus on one place… but where?_" muttered Wargreymon alone. Three of their helicopters are heading toward the museum. He can see the troops started to drop in using ropes when the helicopters stopped besides the building. Then, his warlike - talkie started to sound out.

"Ok, commander. We are in and ready to go." Voices started to come from the walkie-talkie.

"Excellent, start exploring right away. Until then, I won't disturb you," said Wargreymon closely to the receptor.

"Roger." (Communication ended).

--

THE SEWER LEVEL

"Ok, we are near….." said Alina. All of the soldiers are gripping their weapons tightly in hand, including the digimons.

"You know what?" said Hase.

"What?" asked Alina.

"That is the fifth time you ever said that," added Hase impatiently.

"Yeah, you are just making me nervous, more nervous, and nervouser or nervousier... whatever," Kane says, grit his teeth tightly.

"What, I just want to keep you from being bored!" replied Alina.

Renamon shakes her head. Others stared at her.

"Oh, come on! You-"

_"Shhhhh… you hear that?"_ interrupted V-dramon suddenly. His voice was nearly a whisper. Causing everyone to grip their weapon more tightly and crouch down immediately behind a mountain of garbage. The terrible smell doesn't infect them right now.

"_What?_" whispered Fare, watching V-dramon's eyes looked up and down seriously. Then, he pointed at front which is located at the far corner, their eyes followed his finger.

"_It's coming from there_," added him. Everyone kept quite to hear the sound. Then, to their surprise, instead of hearing the sound of the running water, they heard sounds that created by metals.

"_Can't be the charger_," said Georgia.

"_Of course not, you ever heard a power plant that can sing to produce electricity?" _whispered Fare impatiently, the others stared at him.

"_What?_" asked him innocently.

"_Why don't we just go and check it out," _whispered Ruki after tired of being nervous. They moved slowly forward until they saw dark figures' movements in the dark.

"_Are they raptors?_" asked Alina.

"_Yes, they are Dromaeosaurus_," answered Renamon, who turned her eyes into night vision.

"_You know these things?" _asked V-dramon grimly.

"_Sure, milk color with black stripes at their back, they are said to be related to the Pyraptor," _replied Renamon hastily; She seems to be fascinated by dinosaurs every time she meet one. Still, Ruki did not make any objection to her likes.

"_But that's impossible! I mean, what are they doing down here? Ambush us? They don't even have brain! Uh, yes they have but-"_

"_Shhh!" _hissed Georgia, using her night vision goggle to watch the dinosaurs. Fare fold his arms and looked away, he acted more like a big kid right now.

"_They sure are raptors…"_ whispered her towards the others.

"What made the different?" A voice came from behind them suddenly, they were shocked when they turned and saw an Androidmon behind them. The digimon is a tall looking robot who stands like human, he quickly grabbed V-dramon's tail before V-dramon could react and threw him towards the group of raptors. The raptors dodged quickly, letting V-dramon to slam at the wall, and then fall into the underground water. The soldiers quickly run away from the Androidmon and covered V-dramon from the hungry raptors by guns, while Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon try to stop the robot digimon from killing their tamers.

"**Stay behind us, kids!" **shouted Alina as she grabbed Ruki's hand.

"**V- BUDDY**! You okay, buddy?" asked Fare, keeps shooting at the raptors that often jumped towards the helpless digimon.

"**Attack him separately**!" ordered Ruki. Renamon nodded and then run swiftly to the robot's back while Guilmon and Terriermon keeping him busy. Then, she dashed towards the robot Digimon.

"It's no use." Said the robot calmly while blocking a claw attack from Guilmon with his left hand, then grabbed Guilmon's neck with right hand and threw him back on Renamon before she could perform a high jump kick on the air. Two of them slammed hard on the wall.

"**No way!**" said Takato and Ruki at the same time.

"Sorry," said Guilmon who are sitting on Renamon.

"_GET OFF_!" hissed Renamon and pushed Guilmon aside. At the moment, Terriermon try to attack Androidmon with a tornado spin, but it is blocked and Androidmon grabbed him hard on his neck. The right hand of Androidmon suddenly turned into a drew-machine, aiming at Terriermon's tiny body.

"Say your prayers," said Androidmon with twisted smile.

"**NO!!"** shouted Lee with widen eyes bow. He intends to run towards Androidmon, but Takato grabbed him, not allowing him to go near the robot for suicide. They watched helplessly at Terriermon, who is now struggling to free him-self from the spinning thorn of doom. All of it happened too fast and even Renamon too, can't reach there in time. Just before the spinning needle touched Terriermon's skin, a big flying raptor knocked Androidmon away. Terriermon was loosened from the grip and then fall into the water. Lee quickly run for it after seeing Androidmon flew away along with the raptor. He landed near Renamon and Guilmon. Takato and Ruki were stunted for a while.

"Next time, don't fight in close distance, okay?" asked Lee.

"Okay," replied Terriermon. Lee can feel the digimon is breathing hard as he holds the small bunny.

"**Nice work, kiddo! Direct hit! "** shouted Alina happily.

"**O** **Yeah, I give it an 'A plus plus', baby!" **added Fare excitedly and give a side-look at Kane, who doesn't want to show his surprise. The raptors around them are nearly finished and Takato can see the dark dirty V-dramon's smiling. Before everyone could make any movement, V-dramon rushed quickly towards Androidmon, kicking the water on the ground hard and then intends to give a head butt at the robot, which had just got on his feet.

"We will see whose the weakling," muttered V-dramon.

"Humph, useless," muttered Androidmon as he blocked the attack with right hand again. Then, he stretches his left hand to grab V-dramon's armor. Amazingly, V-dramon dodged with a flash by lowering his body.

"_Oh,_ _really?"_ whispered V-dramon coldly towards Androidmon and then released an uppercut at Androidmon's face, followed by a 'fire rocket' at his stomach, sending him sliding across the water ground, splashing the water into the air. He stopped sliding in front of Renamon and Guilmon, but his back is facing them.

"**Now, Renamon / Guilmon!**" shouted Ruki and Takato together when they see the chance; Renamon quickly side kicked Androidmon's iron head, causing him to slam to the ground and Guilmon blasted him away with fire ball. The poor robot then flew across the floor and landed in front of V-dramon.

"Who are you working with? What are you doing here? " asked him towards Androidmon, towering the machine.

"The information must not be known by others." Replied the robot, then he intend to attack V-dramon with the drilling machine.

"_Fine_," muttered V-dramon coldly and sent a blow towards Androidmon's face on the ground, creating smooth ripple on the water surface and the floor trembled at the same time. Ruki nearly felled to the ground, but grabbed by Renamon. Soon after the punch, the Androidmon's body quickly split into thousand pieces of data. The others watch in horror.

"**We just defeated an Ultimate digimon!"** shouted Takato.

"Don't you think that is a little bit over done?" asked Lee.

"Who cares, he intended to kill your digimon anyway." Hissed Ruki, feeling joyful yet satisfied. Lee sighed.

"_He is stronger than I though_," muttered Renamon. Ruki nodded after hearing that.

"_Maybe a rematch with him isn't a waste anymore." _replied Ruki.

"That…… **WAS AWSOME, DUDE**!" cheered Fare and put his arm across V-dramon's shoulder as he never witnessed a digimon's battle.

"Isn't that right, people?" asked Fare towards the other soldier. All of them nodded with a grin except Kane and Fread.

"_Bah, they are just jealous_._ Don't mind them," _whispered Fare to V-dramon.

"But, why did you kill him? We can use him for information," said Alina.

"It's useless, that type of digimon always is faithful to their master and they never leak information," explained V-dramon.

"I see….. Well, forget it then. Jowey and Munson go check the charger; Josey, you make sure there are no more those creepy lizards around while I contact the command center. Go!" ordered Fare as their team leader, then he quickly took out a walkie-talkie and started to talk.

Come in, this is squad Charlie. We had just reached the charger and are recharging it up just as planned. Pick us up after….. 5 minutes. Over

Copy that, squad Charlie, a helicopter is on its way. Over

"Hey, captain. I think we had a problem," said Josey suddenly. Everyone frowned.

"What? Soldier, speak up quick. We are in a tight schedule here." Replied Fare impatiently.

"I heard a group of dinosaurs' footsteps coming in our way, sir. They seemed to know where they going," said Josey. That words really paused Fare for a moment before he could speak again.

"**What the heck?** Jowey, Munson, I want that bloody - machine repaired as quickly as possible! Now go! We are going to blow this whole place down!" said Fare.

"**What**? You serious, that will bury us along!" said Alina.

"Of course not, there is a junction before we reach here. We just have to collapse that place so they never touch the charger again! **NEVER**! Now come on! We had to stop them from reaching there first! Besides, I don't want to spend my life time in this blasted stinky underground rat's hole!" explained Fare.

"You really said your point." Said V-dramon and everyone followed Fare.

"Munson, Jowey! **HURRY UP**! We can't buy you anymore time," shouted Fare again before they disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh man, **quickly!**" said Munson impatiently.

"**I know! I know**! Can't you see I am working on it?" barked Jowey, who are now busy cutting lose the old wires. Sounds of guns fire can be heard within a distance at that moment, causing them to feel more pressed.

"Hand over the new charger, **now!"** said him after finished cutting the wires. Munson quickly searched his backpack and give the new charger to Jowey. Then Jowey quickly place the charger into the old slot; reconnect the wires again by insulating-tape. When finished, Munson quickly pushed the control bar up to reactivate the power plant. The machine started to light up again and began to function properly.

"Ok! We are done! **Go, go go**!" both of them started to run, leaving the machine behind.

………………………………………………….

**Changing plan**! Tell the helicopter to get us out of here at north-east of here! **Quick!**

Alright, squad Charlie

"**North- east**, are we taking east?" asked V-dramon crouching along with his friends. The others soldiers busy shooting at the raptors which are keep coming, trying to overrun them all. The place started to get crowded after they reached the x-junction.

"Yes, what choices do we have left? **We will be suicide if we going west. That will lead us directly to the museum!**" replied Fare impatiently, moving closer to the other soldiers and start to fire his machine gun at the raptors.

"**Capt'n**! The charger is repaired!" shouted Jowey as he ran towards them with Munson at his back.

"**About bloody time, I had place C4 at the wall! V-dramon, bang the front!**" shouted Fare and V-dramon quickly unleashed his 'fire rocket' towards the raptors, creating a big explosion.

"**Everyone head east! QUICK!" **added Fare after the raptors within the range had dead. They took the right turn into the east and keep running without looking back. After a while, the raptors were began chase after them again.

"**See ya, YOU NASTY LIZARDS!" **shouted Fare again and gave the button activating the C4 a hard press. Then, a huge explosion blasted all of the raptors far away, including themselves. All of them landed on the dirty water of the underground. Ruki says 'yuck' for that as she was covered with garbage.

"**MOVE!!" **shouted Georgia as the wall began to collapse. Renamon quickly picked up Ruki and run along with the others; Terriermon jumped on Lee's head as his leg is too short for running. All of them ran like they never run before as the ceiling collapse behind them.

"**YES! LIGHT!"** shouted Jowey suddenly when a light had appeared at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel becomes more shallow as they move on until there is only one person can go through. Suddenly, the first runner (the one at the very front), Jowey stops, then followed by the others. Lee hardly balanced himself as Terriermon was on his head. Finally, comes the last runner, Guilmon, who is unable to stop himself and knocked all of them from the back, causing everyone to slide forward; all of them screamed together as they slide across the long slippery floor which leads them out of the tunnel.

"**I SWEAR I WILL NEVER RIDE ANOTHER ROLLER COASTER IF I SURVIVE THIS!"** shouted V-dramon when they ended up flying 500 meters above the sea water. They flew above the sea for 3 minutes before splashing back into the water… It cost them a lot of pain when them slammed onto the water surface. V-dramon couldn't open his eyes while in the water, he tried to kick his way up to the water surface, but he had lost sense of direction. Still struggling hard, he could felt someone pulled him until he reached the water surface. The moment he pushed his head out of the water, he could heard everyone shouts together.

"**Awe…. Guilmon**!!"

"_Hee...hee...hee…." _followed by Guilmon's childish giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**(Things that Happened)**

"Say, that was fun anyway. Right guys?" asked Veemon, wearing a white long blanket around his neck.

"Jeeez, you think?" snarled Ruki before she sneezed. Renamon shook her head.

"Bless you," said Lee.

"Oh-ho, you catches a cold already?" asked Takato, holding a blanket in his hand. Guilmon giggled and Renamon stares at him.

After they fell into the sea, they quickly picked up by helicopter back to the castle. The soldiers had gone back to their camp, leaving them to walk alone. In the castle, they saw Lady Sapphire giving order to her stuffs. She looked pale and sad.

"Yo, what's with the sad face?" asked Veemon, holding up his hand to wave. The blue dragon paused a while before replying back.

"I think Commander Wargreymon can answer your question well." replied her and padded Veemon's head.

"He is in the briefing room now." added her.

"What? Back already? I thought the war is still going on," said Lee, rubbing his head with his blanket.

"Yes, they stop earlier for a reason," said Lady Sapphire.

"Oh….." muttered Veemon. Before anyone could say another word, Ruki sneezed again.

"Bless you," said Veemon with a playful smile.

"Oh my, you got a cold. Come here, I will take you to the medical room for a special treatment," said Lady Dragon quickly, grabbing Ruki's hand.

"I will be back. Until then, Renamon, go asks Wargreymon what is the rea-" Ruki sneezed again before she could finished her line.

"Bless you." said Takato with a half-laugh expression. It is obvious everyone were trying to get a chance to laugh at her as she never gives them a chance. Ruki allowed herself a sighed before she walked along with Lady Sapphire, vanished into the deeper castle.

"You want us to tag along?" asked Lee towards Renamon; she shakes her head without saying a word and run off into the castle. Takato and Lee looked at each other, but no words came out, so they decided to split up for now. Watching Lee, Takato and their digimons heading back to their room, Veemon sighed and take a walk around the castle, hoping to see something unordinary.

--

IN THE BRIEFING ROOM

Before going in the briefing room, Renamon knocked the door as it was closed. There wasn't any replied for a while until Renamon identified herself.

"Please come in." said a dull, low voice. Renamon checked the surrounding before going in. In side the room, she saw Wargreymon sitting at his desk. His face was pale, grim looked, but he still able to smile at her arrival. Renamon give him a salute before starting to talk.

"_Sir, can I know what's going on?_" asked Renamon, standing straight.

"I knew you will ask me that," said Wargreymon with a sigh.

"I don't know how should I say this, but…… hiding it won't be good anyway. So……"added him uneasily.

"_Just tell me_," said Renamon impatiently.

"The soldiers we…. I sent…. Cannot make their way back, and the missions….. Haven't succeeded yet," explained Wargreymon, covering his face with both hand.

"_What?"_ Renamon was shocked to hear that.

"I know. It was my fault to send the troops blindly. I thought everything will go on order. But….." his stopped suddenly, trying not to recall about his act of confidence at that morning.

"_But?_" said Renamon, folding her arms.

"The things turned out to be……opposite to what I guess," muttered Wargreymon, who now began to lose his tongue of speaking. Renamon's eyes widen.

"_Opposite?_" said Renamon in disbelieve.

"Yes… it ended up like falling into a trap… a trap set up by someone who knew what we are planning to do," said Wargreymon.

"A spy?" asked Renamon.

"Maybe, I thought about that before. But whoever it is, they must be cheering now somewhere in the castle ….. If there are any spies," said Wargreymon, clenching his fists. There is a pause between both for a long time; Wargreymon is looking at the table and Renamon is still folding her arms. Then, Renamon's eyes twinkled.

"_Then we will do it again_," snapped Renamon suddenly.

"What? Many troops had died because of me; I will not send troops again blindly into-"

"_No, this time, l will go – alone_," interrupted Renamon. Wargrymon paused a while.

"I must say you got a lot of guts. But you alone cannot handle it," said Wargreymon grimly.

"_I will and I will show you_," answered Renamon hastily.

"No, I won't-"

"Are you going to stand here, watching dinosaurs ruin our city? They will spread quickly through the country borders if we don't stop them NOW!" said Renamon with two eyes fixing straight at Wargreymon's face. No doubt, the captain actually agrees with her but he still can't make the decision yet.

"_Look, I know what I am doing and I 'm not going to end my partnership with Ruki so soon. This time, you will have to trust me because this is the only way……for now._" hissed Renamon.

"You sure you really going to do this?" asked Wargreymon after a sigh.

"_Yes. I never felt sorry about the choices I made_." said Renamon.

"Okay then, I lost. But I want you to pick two or more accompanies that you find… helpful, okay?" sighed Wargreymon. Renamon nodded.

"Tomorrow morning- 0700hours, we will be sending you for that. Until then, make sure you are ready. But you can call it off if you want." said Wargreymon.

"_Okay_." replied Renamon and dashed out of the room.

IN THE MEDICAL ROOM

Ruki was sitting on a bed, watching the nurses passing in and out. The room was small and there are a lot of machine around her. Then, a nurse come and caught her attention. The nurse smiled at her as she approached Ruki.

"Here, eat this. It will cure your cold effectively," said the nurse, giving Ruki a small, yellow tablet.

"This tablet?" asked Ruki, staring at the small oval tablet in her hand. The nurse nodded and gave her a cup of warm water. Then, Ruki swallowed down the tablet after another sneeze.

"Where is Lady Sapphire?" asked Ruki.

"Here," replied the blue dragon, coming through the opening door.

"How is the mayor?" asked Sapphire to the nurse.

"Not fully recovered, m'lady. It's still need five days or a week," replied the nurse.

"The mayor?" asked Ruki.

"Yes, he still suffered from brain damage. You know… he was knocked down by something, I think," said Sapphire.

"Oh," replied Ruki before she sneezed again.

"Bless you," said Lady Sapphire with a gentle smile.

"Stop that already," muttered Ruki weakly. Suddenly, the door opened and Renamon came in.

"Oh, you done?" asked Ruki towards Renamon. Renamon nodded.

"Good, now let's go. Thanks," said Ruki before going out of the room with Lady Sapphire and Renamon.

--

NIGHT

Afterdinner, everyone went back to their rooms as usual except the kids. They all gathered at the castle's helipad again.

"Okay, why are we doing here?" asked Veemon impatiently.

"To see whose digimon will Renamon pick for her missions tomorrow," explained Ruki. The others widen their eyes.

"Missions?" said Guilmon.

"'Operation museum exploration', got your tickets yet?" answered Ruki playfully.

"Why didn't you choose the soldiers? Fare and Alina will do fine." said Veemon.

"I don't want any human involved," explain Renamon. The others nodded.

"Well, choose… Renamon," said Ruki again.

"What about Terriermon? He is fast and hard to aim."

"_Mmmm… too small… and you can already guess what will happen if he faces tons of dinosaurs," _said Renamon_. _Everyone nodded.

"_Too weak… as the matter of fact,"_ whispered Renamon to Ruki.

"What about Guilmon? He sure packs a lot of fire power."

"_…… slow reaction and big…" _

"_Sometimes, too stupid," _whispered Renamon to Ruki again. Ruki tried to stop her laughter.

"I know we are not perfect, and you can go alone if you want," said Veemon impatiently.

"Yeah, if you are going to be so choosy!" barked Takato. Ruki's eyebrow suddenly rose.

"So what, you are still weakling!" Ruki shouted back, startling Takato. However, he too never wanted to give up and there he goes, continue to argue with the unbeatable girl with none-stop. Lee wanted to stop the fighting, but he too had been drag into the fighting.

"Lee, you know Ruki's horrible attitude, right? So why don't you just blast her back with me!" shouted Takato.

"I… urrr…" muttered Lee, he took a few steps backward when Takato glared at him.

"Oh, now you are teamed up with him, eh? I should have known you two are trying to bully me the whole time!" shouted Ruki hastily. Lee quickly shook his head when Renamon glared at him.

"Oh then you are with her? You double cross me!" said Takato hastily. Lee seemed to be more confuse right now.

"Hey, no speaking likes that to Lee," shouted Terriermon. In a minute, the three children yell at each other and their digimons started to get into the argument too. Still, they are unable to fight after they had teamed up together for years; Renamon grabbed Takato's throat, but was unwilling to punch him; Ruki was choking Lee at the back, but cannot unleashed her heavy press; Guilmon and Terriermon are fighting at each other and rolled to the ground, but they looked more like playing than fighting.

"SHUT-UP!" exploded the small blue lizard beside them, causing everyone to pause at their current movement and stared at him blankly. "What are you thinking, where is the so called friend thing?"

"LOOK, IF YOU CAN'T FIND A HELPER, GO FIND SOME OTHER DIGIMON ELSEWHERE!" Veemon really heighten his voice this time. Nobody dared to say anything, it's like they had been scold by their teacher. Only this time, his size is a big different then theirs'. Suddenly, the three children raised their head to look at each other, followed by a smile.

"Some other digimon you say, huh?" snarled Ruki as usual.

"I think we had just forgotten another digimon," added Renamon with a slight smile.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" said Takato with a grin. Their eyes never left Veemon.

"I believe we are," said Lee calmly, fixing his eyes on Veemon.

"Err… who?" asked Veemon curiously. It seemed that he had forgotten that he himself is also a digimon.

"V-dramon!" shouted Lee and Takato together with their digimons. Then they looked at Veemon, who widen his eyes.

"What?" asked Veemon, trying to act innocent as the others stare at him. "Oh-yeah, I am a digimon too…"

"Then, it's settled," sighed Ruki.

"Congratulations, you are working with a girl!" shouted Takato playfully. Guilmon and Terriermon giggled uncontrolled.

"Shut up… just… shut up," hissed Veemon, acting like he is going to blow off.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**7.00 a.m**

**Rainy day**

**(Defeating the limit.)**

"Okay, remind me why am I doing here?" asked V-dramon impatiently towards Renamon, who sit beside him in the _Blue Thunder (helicopter)_. Renamon was viewing the below from time to time, cleaning her weapons at the same time with a piece of white handkerchief. The sound of the cutting wings had disturbed their conversation.

"_You had just been chosen to aid me for the mission," _replied her calmly.

"Why Ruki doesn't tag along?" asked V-dramon again.

"_Too dangerous," _muttered Renamon, and then held up a small radio from her back pack. "_I use this to communicate with her if needed_". Suddenly, the radio rang, both of them jumped and the radio nearly slipped out of Renamon's hand.

Renamon, you read? the voices of Wargreymon can be heard.

"_Yes" _answered Renamon calmly.

The weather started to change, you notice?

"_Yes._" replied Renamon lazily after taking a look through the window, followed by V-dramon.

"_Why, sir_?" asked the fox curiously.

Heavy rain at morning, which means we can't use our satellite scan to guide you like we planned.

"_Oh…_" muttered the two digimons together.

You want to pull it off? asked the captain shortly.

"_No." _replied Renamon.

_Okay…. Call us back when you reached there. Over_

"Satellite scans? You mean displaying a map of 3D? Like a real city overall map? Which can be rotate and-"

"_Yes, whatever you are talking about."_ hissed Renamon impatiently and put her radio back into her back pack. V-dramon sighed. The lightning flashed across the dark sky with a loud clap after that. The sun had been covered by thick black cloud. No light shines the city anymore and cold wind rule the air.

"_This is not…. my day….." _muttered V-dramon alone as another thunder touched the ground far away.

"Ok, digimons. Ready yet? I will drop you at the entrance," said one of the pilots. Renamon nodded but V-dramon didn't. In fact, his body is shaking, feared by danger and bad luck. Soon, their helicopter landed on the flat land where people park their vehicles.

"**Ok, this is it! You are on your own now. Stay out of trouble!"** The pilot had heightened his voice so it doesn't disturbed by the sound of the helicopter. The digimons jumped down, standing on the tarred ground and watch the helicopter flew away. Renamon get the radio out after checking the surrounding again.

"Renamon to commander, we are set."

Good, the troops will surround the museum while you are in. Call us when you need our help. Until then, no further contact from us. Over!

V-dramon can see thousands of soldiers and vehicles are surrounding the area far away as the museum territory is big.

"_Okay, let's go_." Renamon says as she packed the communicator again. They both dashed toward the main entrance after a check at the surrounding. At that time, it doesn't have any day-light and there is no different between morning and night for now. Strong wind blew the sand into the air, thunders clapped from time to time, and finally, the heavy rain drop after they reached the entrance. The main door is opened and it stained with blood. Feeling disgusted, both the digimons peek behind the wall before going in. To their surprise, there are no any dinosaurs around, except dead raptors on the ground.

"Well, they sure made a mass," muttered V-dramon. Knowing that there were squads past by before them, both of them pulled out their weapons at the same time, then Renamon nodded, suggesting to go in without wasting anymore time. Then, they slow creep into the museum.

IN THE MUSEUM

"Wow! This place is huge. Like a huge cage, though," said V-dramon when they are in the museum. There are four high bridge connected to the centre of the museum (they are on one of those, north part.). Below the bridges they can see a giant artificial forest, which was built for the dinosaurs. At the centre, there is a big tower-like structure, which is connected to the ceiling. The thing that impressed V-dramon the most is the transparent ceiling which is made of glasses. As a result, the dark cloud and heavy rain scenery on the outside can be seen even though they are in the building.

"Don't stop, keep going," said Renamon, pulling back V-dramon's attention. Both of them run quickly towards the centre tower. There are dead raptors on the floor on the way, giving V-dramon the sense of disgusted. Suddenly, Renamon stopped.

"What?" asked V-dramon, starting to felt nervous. Renamon didn't answer, she looked around and around. It was deadly quite in the museum except the sound of the clapping thunder and heavy rain. Finally, Renamon turned toward him.

"I think we are being watched," said Renamon, then she pointed at the forest below them.

"I though you gonna say… Oh, come on, get real. They can't reach us even if there are any dinosaurs at this height. I mean… the bridge is quite high anyway, know what I am saying?" said V-dramon impatiently.

_"I hope."_ Snarled Renamon before continues to run toward the centre. After a long run, they finally reached the tower. There are lift doors below the tower (where they stood.).

"Where to?" asked V-dramon, looking at the buttons beside the lift doors.

"_Basement first. If not, try third floor. Shutting down the auto-machine will be our last option. I think it will be quite crowded right now_," replied Renamon. Before she touched the button, she paused again.

"What now, don't…," V-dramon's tongue froze as he saw two groups of raptors rushed out behind the huge tower, surrounding them from right and left. This time, the color and pattern of the raptors are different; their whole body is covered in black and white stripes can be found only at the end of their pointy mouth.

"_Careful, these are Deinonychus, the most dangerous group of its kind_," whispered Renamon to V-dramon without taking her eyes off the dinosaurs.

"I don't know where you learn all these things, but I am still saying 'this doesn't look good!'" shouted V-dramon, holding his sword tightly with both hand. Renamon held her double blade in front of her. Two of them stepped back slowly as the raptors move closer to them. Suddenly, they heard roars coming from the back. V-dramon quickly turned back except Renamon, who was trying to avoid opportunity attack from the raptors.

"Oh-ho," muttered V-dramon. There are another group of raptors behind them.

"Don't tell me, raptors," said Renamon calmly as she already knew.

"Yep, at 6 o'clock!" shouted V-dramon nervously. "Any idea, you might give it now if you had."

"_Simple, you attack the back and I will take the front," _said Renamon calmly.

"What, don't you have any other options which are - much better than that?" V-dramon snarls. Both of them never took their eyes off the raptors as they speak.

"_Careful, the one that moves first will get a quick death,"_ said Renamon as she wants to make sure that V-dramon won't charge blindly into the crowds. During the pass 5 minutes, nobody moved a muscle until the raptors finally lost their patient and charged toward them. The blue dragon quickly charged his hands with fire and ready to throw at the dinosaurs.

"Go!" shouted Renamon and both of the digimons dashed towards the wild lizards.

"BURN!" shouted V-dramon while throwing two fire balls at the dinosaurs like a baseball player.

CASTLE

"What's wrong, Ruki? You look worried." Lee asks when he can't stop worries about the grim look of the girl.

"Uh? Oh, nothing. It's just ……" Ruki did not finish her words. Instead, she waved her hand around to symbolize what she wanted to say. Of course, nobody would understand.

"Come on, don't you always says that your Renamon is the best fighter?" added Takato. Ruki quickly gave him a glare.

"Uh… No offense." Takato quickly adds as he does not want to get in trouble. After seeing the girl turned her head away from him, he took a deep breath. Then, no one say a word as they really had nothing to talk about. Lots of refugees are spending most of their time in the main hall, watching the "LIVE NEWS" on the big screen which Lady Sapphire had brought them. Lady Sapphire had not been seen after the departure of Veemon.

On the screen, they can see lots of military soldiers are running around in the field. On the far end of the scene is the big museum. Rain falls had blurred the camera screen and once in a while they could see the camera man rubbed the screen with a cloth.

"We are now Live at Unicho Town. As you can see the military armies had successfully draw back the attacks and are now setting up a emergency border line so the…..." the reporter's speech seemed to last forever. Takato noticed that everyone's face is grim at that moment, including his own friends.

"Hey, why don't we find something else to do while they are gone? If not, it will be very boring," suggested Takato, trying to cheer his friends.

"Like what?" snarled Ruki without looking at him.

"Uh….. I don't know? What do you think, Guilmon?" Takato asks.

"You mean, play games?" replied the red dino innocently. After that line, three of the kids stared at Guilmon with an open mouth.

"Never mind….." said Takato shortly.

"Take that, you meddling creature!" shouted V-dramon as he sent a raptor towards its teammate before it could performs a head butt at him. Then, both the dinosaurs flew through the fence of the bridge and smashed into a tree below. Renamon enjoyed watching his show beside the lift door since that are the last two.

"What are you looking at?" asked the blue dragon while gasping for air.

_"Done? Okay, let's go."_ said her before pressing one of the lift buttons.

"Can't we rest for a moment?" obviously V-dramon had over-powered himself during the fight. Renamon didn't reply, but she gave a small laugh. The lift door opened after a few second and they step in.

"Is that an ambush or co-incident?" asked V-dramon, pressing the button with the word "basement".

"_Maybe not... At least we beat them, that's all we should know," _answered Renamon coldly, folding her arms and leaned against the wall as always when she had nothing to do.

--

THE BASEMENT

The lift door opened after a while, both of them hide behind the door in case there is another ambush. After peeking the surrounding, Renamon finally steps out, followed by V-dramon. There are tall poles standing at the side of the long route that split two dark forests away. The poles were made for the laser fence but there are no lasers beams shoot out from the holes on the poles anymore. They could see the glass wall on the ground floor, with rain pouring on it. The place is so big and the view is marvelous. They walked along the route slowly. V-dramon could feel his heart is pounding hard as they walked farther and farther away from the only exit (lift). Suddenly, Renamon stopped again, turning her head from side to side, her long ears are moving from side to side. No doubt, V-dramon knew what that supposed to mean. He quickly held his sword tightly, looking around, trying to guess where the enemies will jump out from, the bushes, between the trees? It is all most impossible to defend now as the enemies could attack them together from the both side of the forest.

_Oh man, wonder what will she do now?_

V-dramon looked at Renamon hopelessly. Suddenly, with the light of speed, she quickly grabbed V-dramon's red armor and ran, pulling him along.

"_**What?!"**_ asked V-dramon surprisingly, trying to catch up with Renamon's speed. His question died when hundred of raptors jumped out from the two woods together and chased them madly at the back. V-dramon gave a scream before started to run faster than ever.

"_Varriraptor, only attack their preys in group_," said Renamon calmly and released her grip when she realized that his speed had matched with her.

"FOR THE THOUSAND TIMES, HOW DID YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?" shouted V-dramon impatiently as they keep running. They ran across the long corridor, circling the large forest until they saw an iron door at the end of the road. Before they reached the door, two raptors suddenly jumped out of nowhere, blocking their way. Renamon simply jumped over them, nearly bitten. V-dramon quickly pulled out his sword and places it in front of him before charging into the raptors, knocking them aside. Both of them enter the door quickly and slammed it hard in front of the coming raptors.

"**No lock**?!" shouted V-dramon when he couldn't find the lock of the door.

"**FORGET IT! LET'S GO!" **shouted Renamon from a distance. Without wasting anymore time, V-dramon quickly followed Renamon, leaving the unlock door behind. They could hear the raptors burst through the iron door at their back after a distance.

"**YOU SURE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" **asked V-dramon loudly at Renamon as they past through lots of door, turning and running. Renamon didn't reply again, but she knew where she was leading him to. The dinosaurs still following them at their back, banging and knocking things that they came across.

"Keep up!" said Renamon when they reached a stair that leads them below, she quickly climb the stair down. V-dramon just jumped below without using the stair. He can hear the raptor's teeth snapped behind him. This told him that raptors were catching up with them. When he reached below, he saw Renamon running towards a big entrance and started to close the sliding door.

"What are you waiting for? COME ON!" shouted Renamon when she saw V-dramon stopped for a second. When V-dramon entered the door, he tripped and rolled into the room while Renamon closed the door in time before the raptors come in along with him. They could hear the raptors banging on the giant iron door on the other side.

"**Finally!**" shouted V-dramon in relief, stretching his arms and legs on the floor after Renamon locked the door.

"_Don't get too comfortable, we are not done yet_," said Renamon, continued to walk. V-dramon sighed and followed her.

"So, where are we going now?" asked V-dramon. They could hear the raptors still banging the door at the back.

"_Activating the laser beam_, _it's about here somewhere,_" explained Renamon shortly.

"If you say so," added V-dramon. The room is big and filled with lots of unknown machine. Wires and gears were all over the floor. They walked into a long corridor after exiting the room. But Renamon turned into a room on the right. Without any choice left, V-dramon followed in. This time, the room is bigger than the previous one, with large machine everywhere, lot of dead raptors on the floor, giving them more worries. Then, V-dramon stepped something small but hard. He quickly lifted his foot and scanned the floor. His movement had draw Renamon's attention as well.

"Bullets, lots of them," said Renamon calmly and checked the room. Maybe it is a very common thing, but the number of empty bullets at this room was unexpectedly many. It seemed like a great battle had fought at here. With plenty of empty magazines around, this room must have flood with dinosaurs. However, the dead raptors they saw were only ten or less. Then, she spotted something moving in the dark and quickly positioned herself in fighting mode. Her sudden act cause V-dramon to jump until he nearly tripped.

_"What?" _whispered him towards Renamon; she didn't answer until she scanned the things moving in the dark with her night vision.

_"Compsonagthus, only flesh will attract them," _said Renamon in low voices.

"Com-soo-nadus?" said V-dramon, trying to pronounce the name as good as Renamon. "What are they?"

Hearing V-dramon's question, Renamon took a piece of small metal on the floor and threw it into the dark. Then, a group of small raptor-like creatures speed out from the dark where Renamon threw the metal to and circled the room a few rounds before they spotted the exit. When they ran past the two digimons legs, Renamon simply stood at the same spot while V-dramon screamed in terror as he never saw that things before.

"WHAT THE HECK!" shouted him as he watched the small creatures fleeing across the corridor like rats; Renamon didn't answer, she quickly went to check the place where the creatures gathered. After a while, she muttered something with broken voices.

"You said something?" asked V-dramon.

"_Two dead soldiers…"_ replied her grimly.

"Huh, what-"

"Close the door," interrupted Renamon quickly after making sure the room is empty. Suddenly, V-dramon shrugged when he saw a dead soldier behind the door. Then, he saw two more behind the large machine and one more lying under a huge pipe. All of them were holding machine guns in their hand.

"Uh… Renamon… I got a bad-feeling about this. They must be the whole squads they sent earlier," said V-dramon, disgusted by the look of the dead soldiers as their bodies were cut badly. There is an "EX-903" written on the badge of the dead soldiers. Renamon didn't answer; she just stood there, trying not to look at the dead bodies. Suddenly, they heard a twisted laughter coming from the shadowed plat form. A dark figure walked out after a few second.

"**WHO ARE YOU?"** asked V-dramon, pulling out his sword. Both of them surprised when the figured turn out to be Kane.

"_You, _what are you doing here?"asked V-dramon. Kane gave a laugh again before he started to talk.

"Stopping you from fooling around," explained him with a grin.

_"So… you are spying our plans all along,"_ snarled Renamon, start folding her arms again. V-dramon widens his eyes.

"Should I say spying, or hearing? That's a lot of different. You know?" said Kane with a nasty grin.

"Spying?" the blue dragon says, starting to be confused. Renamon nodded.

"Wow… wow, wow, are you saying that Kane is a spy?" said him again. Renamon nodded without looking at V-dramon.

"**I KNEW IT!"** said V-dramon again with excitement, punching his hands.

"Don't get too excited." Renamon and Kane said at the same time.

"Why did you betray us?" Renamon asked and took a step forward.

"Ha ha ha, how can I refuse when someone offered me 10 million of gold for helping him to revenge?" Kane explained and laugh.

"Revenge... That's not the word I was thinking," said V-dramon as he heard the unexpected word.

"Who is 'him'?" Renamon asked, ignoring the blue lizard besides her.

"It is a secret. Now, if you excuse me, I am gonna shoot you dead like those idiots." snarled Kane, holding up a long, black sniper rifle with both hands and turn on the light switch beside him. The room was brightened and V-dramon took a step back. Renamon position herself for a quick move after seeing that.

_"So, you killed them too,"_ said Renamon, pointing at the dead soldiers.

"Why, yes if you want to know." Kane laugh loudly. "They were just like kids that don't care to aim perfectly."

"Why…. You," V-dramon hisses.

"Enough talk, DRAW!" Kane quickly fired a bullet at V-dramon without taking an aim. Still, the bullet nick through V-dramon's left arm skin, causing him to cry in pain. Renamon quickly pulled the blue digimon behind one of the nearest huge machines before Kane fires another bullet which hits the back wall near Renamon's head.

"What the heck?" said V-dramon, checking his wound. The wound only left a scar on the skin instead of bleeding (he is a digimon). Another bullet was fired and flies over V-dramon's ears. He can feel the heat of the air at that moment. Both of the digimon quickly crouch down to avoid being head shot.

"_Sharp shooter, no big deal,_" muttered Renamon. She wanted to take a peek at Kane, but another bullet was fired near her head when she slightly stretched her head out twice.

"**COME ON OUT! HIDING IS JUST WASTING TIME**!" shouted Kane impatiently. They can hear Kane reloading his magazine from a distance.

"Or you want me to seek you out?" Kane heighten his voice and started to laugh.

"Any idea will be good for now," whispered V-dramon, scratching his head. Another bullet was fired, and it flew past V-dramon's fingers as his hand was slightly seen by Kane. V-dramon quickly dropped his hand back to the ground after feeling the same heat on his fingers.

"_JEEZZZZZ….." _V-dramon blew his fingers and Kane laughed again.

"We can take him on! Come on!" said V-dramon and wanted to stand up, but Renamon quickly pulled him back on the ground as another bullet was fired above them.

"_Don't you see? He is more accurate than any other sniper. We can't just go face on face with him," _hissed Renamon.

"_But, he just miss us for 6...7…. shot already," _replied V-dramon.

"_He is just scaring us, no enemies ever escape from his scope," _added Renamon. She quickly crouched lower as another shot was made.

"_What should we do then?"_ asked V-dramon, keeping his head low all the time. 

"_Wait for him to reload, that's our only chance. But it only give us a few seconds,"_ explained Renamon.

"_How do we know?"_ asked V-dramon.

"_I know. That is the MX-27. New type of sniper rifle which carry about three bullets at one time. But the one he carried specially created, it can store about 5 if I am not wrong,"_ added Renamon.

"**STOP WASTING MY TIME!**" Kane yelled. The sound of the dropping empty bullet on the floor can be heard.

"_How many bullets he fired so far?" _asked V-dramon.

"_2, which means there are 3 more to go,"_ said Renamon.

"_Try luring him to shoot. When he started to change magazine, keep him busy while I sneak up on him,"_ added Renamon. V-dramon sighs and looked for something to use as bait. Then, he took an iron bar and showed it out a little at the corner of the machine. Quickly, two bullets were fired continuously and this time, it hit the middle of the iron bar twice. V-dramon widens his eyes and quickly pulled the bar in.

"Stop fooling around. You can't win me. Why don't you just show yourself so I can shoot you? A quick death without pain is better than suffering." Said Kane and gave a nasty laugh. Renamon replied with a "_humph_".

"_One more to go, get ready,"_ whispered Renamon to the blue dragon. V-dramon nodded, he wore his red-glove on his left hand and quickly pull a piece of blue iron, he took a long breath, and showed it out a little again at the corner of the machine.

_Come on…._

Again, another bullet was fired almost immediately and hit the iron directly.

**"NOW!"** shouted V-dramon and stand up, charging a fire ball in his left hand. Renamon quickly dashed into the maze of machines and disappeared into her realm. When V-dramon was able to see the things ahead, he saw Kane was busy changing his magazine at the platform; Kane gave a surprise look when he saw V-dramon pop out suddenly with a red glow in his hand. Without sparing another second, V-dramon released his fire ball at Kane.

"**TAKE THAT!"**

Instead of hitting him directly on the torso, Kane dodged successfully and run along the platform. The area of the platform which was hit by the fire ball collapsed, but Kane had managed to jump across to another platform.

"Ha! **MISS ME**!" said Kane loudly and finished loading his magazine. He aimed at V-dramon's head.

_Ohno……. _V-dramon's eyes widen when he realized the gun was pointed directly at him, a ray of sniper-beam had flashed across his eyes twice. Suddenly, Kane changed his target to the barrel at V-dramon's back and shot. Then, the barrel quickly explodes and sent V-dramon flying across the room. He landed in front of Kane (still below the platform, of course) which gave him a perfect view.

"**HA, Now DIE**!" shouted Kane before he fires at V-dramon's head. V-dramon quickly rolled away as soon as he realized, but the bullet was able to nick through the skin of the blue reptile's left eye. He cried in pain, covering the eye with one hand while stepping back.

"Oh, I am very sorry. I will try to **kill you this time**!" said Kane with a grin and started to aim at V-dramon again. Before he fired another one at V-dramon's head, a bolt of glimmering arrow hit his gun, causing him to fire a missed bullet near V-dramon's head.

"What the…." muttered Kane. Then, he saw Renamon dashing towards him from behind while reinsert her weapon. Kane quickly aim at the coming fox but the gun was being kicked away from mid-air before he could release the trigger. After that, Renamon continued to punch Kane rapidly from every direction. Kane could only shield himself behind his arms as her fists were too fast for him to dodge. Lastly, the fox gave Kane a side-kick at the stomach as a finishing move, sending him sliding across the platform. Surprisingly, Kane was still smiling.

"_What so funny?"_ hissed Renamon at Kane. Kane quickly held up a small remote with a red button at the center. Both the digimons gave a gulp.

"Did this answer your question?" Kane give a laugh and pressed the button before Renamon could stop him. Every corner of the room suddenly explodes and began to collapse. The platform too started to fall apart; Renamon and Kane were separated from a distance by a falling pillar. V-dramon was knocked by falling object before he could reach the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**(30minutes later)**

**12.15 p.m**

**Still raining**

"V-dramon……."

"Who…who's that?"

"V-mon……… you failed me again………"

"What are you…talking about … Who are you anyway?"

"It's just the matter of time until you will know me……"

"Huh?"

V-dramon opened his eyes once again; the room was badly damaged but the ceiling still standing above him. There was a little light coming from a half-opened door. Some earth had come in the room through holes, they are in the underground basement anyway. His head was slightly aching at the moment. No sigh of Kane or his ridiculous laughter anymore as he scanned the dark room. Suddenly, he heard Renamon's voice coming from the exit. He soon found her standing in the shadow of the half-opened door as he had focused his view. It sound like the fox was contacting the command center.

_"Yes, we are still alright. Kane was buried alive; I think he is dead by now."_

What a pity, he was once a great soldier…….

_"Humph. For now, the door to control room was buried too .I can't get in." _

Oh….. Well, had you try the main machine and dinosaur maker?

_"Not yet. But we are trying it next."_

Go shut the auto-machine first. It started producing dinosaur without checking the limit anymore. And be careful, there are new types of dinosaur coming out. Like the red raptor.

_"How did you know?"_

We caught some of it running around the museum like a berserker.

"_Ok_."

Contact us when you need our help. Over

"_Roger_."

After putting back her radio into her back pack, Renamon's eyes move from the opening door to the blue lizard sitting at the floor.

"_You awake? Ok, let's go,"_ said her and started to walk out the door. V-dramon saw the MX-27 was hanging on her back; apparently she took Kane's gun.

-- 

"So, where are we going?" asked V-dramon as they walked along the long corridor (the wall is tall too). No place for the dinosaur to set for ambush until the far turn, which made they felt safer.

"_Just follow me, keep your eyes open," _whispered Renamon, her eyes still fix on the surrounding. They walked and walked, until they reach a right turn. The area was badly damage, dead raptor are every where on the floor. There is also a big hole on the wall at the corner and there is no light in the hole, it is pure darkness. V-dramon took a look at the hole, but he sees nothing except total darkness.

"What do you think?" asked V-dramon toward Renamon after scanning the surrounding. Renamon shook her head without a reply. They turned right and continue to walk until they heard a noise, which came from the back. They quickly turned and look. There was nothing different except a pair of red eye had added in the dark hole. Both of them jumped as the red eyes appear to belong to a triceratops when it had walked out of the hole. Its huge body had clumsily made the hole even bigger. The skin was a bit brown and black. It gave a loud roar at them when it finally noticed them.

"_Urrr…… what name_?" asked V-dramon, trying to hide his fear. He could see Renamon's furs were standing as the big dinosaur roared again.

"_No name, just triceratops…"_ whispered her slowly.

"Oh, I though he deserve a name too, like pandorama-tri-buliboo," said V-dramon, Renamon gave him a side-look and a slight grin. Then, to their horror, it started to charge at them. V-dramon gave a scream before starting to run along with Renamon.

**"WHAT? DID WE MAKE IT ANGRY?!" **shouted V-dramon as they run along the corridor.

"_Follow me," _said Renamon when they reached a maze-like area. There were many door to choose, but V-dramon just followed Renamon as she seems to know the place well ; turning and turning as they past through lot's of doors; entering and exiting a room in a flash. The huge dinosaur still continued to chase them madly. It crushed and knocked every thing blocking its way. It was the longest run in V-dramon's life; they just keep running and running. Suddenly, Renamon stopped and want to open an iron door at the end of the road.

"**What? Here**?" V-dramon was breathing hard at that time.

"Yes, but…," said Renamon and shown him the locker, telling the blue dragon the door was lock.

"Oh-boy," muttered V-dramon with a frown and took a quick look towards the charging triceratops. Then, with a quick move, V-dramon pushed Renamon aside and punched the door with a 'fire rocket'. The iron door was blasted away and they entered it just seconds before the wild dinosaur reached them.

"_This way_," said Renamon and pulled V-dramon aside from the door. The huge beast crushed through the door after a few second and dropped from the platform as it can't stop itself from breaking through the fence. Then, the dinosaur landed on the ground with a loud bang. It echoes upon the hall. The floor seemed to tremble and dust fell from the ceiling at the same time.

"Wow! I bet it weight tons," V-dramon blew a whistle when he saw the dinosaur on the ground. Its body had split across the floor and mechanisms can be found everywhere.

When he took a look across the room, he found out that the room they had entered is about the size of a football field and they were standing on an iron-made platform. The platform is about 15 meters above the ground. Control panels are lying across the wall, chairs and tables were badly damaged. The thing that caught their attention was the giant door located at the north. There was lots of big gears clench together at the corner of the door. Soon, they climbed down to the ground using ladder and start to search around.

_Maybe they made dinosaur with this machine…_ though V-dramon; he examines the door carefully while Renamon busy finding something on the control panels.

"_Stop standing there, give me a hand," _said Renamon impatiently, her eyes were fixed at the control bar, moving side to side.

"What are we finding now?" asked V-dramon.

"A way to shut the machine," explained Renamon.

"Okay, but will it made any dinosaur now? If it does, we are in trouble," replied V-dramon and quickly joined Renamon to search the right button. After a long time, they still didn't find a way.

"No way, there are millions of button to choose! But we can't make any mistake for now!" V-dramon started to feel frustrated. Renamon sighed and wanted to call the commander for advice. But she shrugged and put the radio back in the backpack.

"What?" asked V-dramon; Renamon pointed at the platform. V-dramon widened his eyes and took a step back when he saw two tyrannosauruses standing on the platform. The skin and pattern of the rexes are different; one is covered in dark brown and has two horns on its forehead while another's skin color is a bit blue. Behind the dinosaurs were Fread and another unknown person, who wore a soldier uniform.

"Uh-oh, n.g (not good)," said V-dramon and quickly put on his glove.

"_A Siamotyrannus and a Carnotaurus…how perfect," _said Renamon as she turned her yellow orb into her weapons.

_"Just shut up for now!"_ muttered V-dramon.

"Another spy, Fread?" snarled Renamon after giving a glare at V-dramon.

"Of course!" replied Fread with a grin. The blue lizard smacked his head behind Renamon.

"Like my pets?" said the man beside Fread and padded one of the tyrannosauruses gently, but it doesn't bite or squash him like a bug.

"Your pets?" said V-dramon, starting to feel unpleasant.

"Yes,**"** replied the man calmly.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked impatiently.

"John Molten," the man reply, he sounds troubled by his name.

"**Oh! I know you! You are one of the workers who helped to build this museum**!" V-dramon quickly shouted.

"**Yes, but I were! They fired me without a good reason after what I had done for them!" **the man shouted. His voice echoed across the room.

"Owe….." V-dramon muttered himself.

"I don't need you sympathy, because I can have my revenge, **BY USING WHAT I HAD CREATED!!"** Johnny laughed loudly. "And that will be them," he continued while padding the T-rex.

"**NOW, LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"** shouted Fread and pointed at the digimons. Both tyrannosauruses gave them a roar before jumping off the platform, banging the floor. V-dramon and Renamon quickly rolled away as the two T-rex intended to bite them. Both of them ran toward a different way, making room for their battle against the huge monsters. The Carnotaurus chased after V-dramon while Siamotyrannus had been distracted by Renamon by arrows.

"**HAHAHAHA, LET'S SEE WHAT'S THE DIFERRENT BETWEEN DINOSAURUS AND DIGIMON NOW!" **Fread continued to laugh loudly while both the digimons trying their best to avoid nasty bites from the dinosaurs. Renamon always used her speed as her advantage to dodge when she was cornered. She dodged and dodged; finding a way to take down the tyrannosaurus as well. For V-dramon, he keeps rolling away from the bites until the dinosaur start using his leg to stomp him.

"Renamon, what does its horns for?" asked V-dramon as he continued to dodge the huge legs.

"The horns mostly use to attract female…" replied Renamon.

"Oh, really. That means it will not use its horn to create lightning bolt or fire balls, right?" said V-dramon again.

"_You watch too much television," _hissed Renamon.

The legs were huge and they nearly squashed the blue lizard. After a while, Fread fired his sniper at V-dramon. V-dramon quickly dodged the bullet and rolled away from the giant foot at the same time. Unluckily, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, one of the leg stomped an inch before V-dramon's eyes. When the blue lizard stood up, the dinosaur quickly swept him away using its large tail. V-dramon flew toward one of the control panel and accidentally pressed some of the buttons before dropping back to the ground. Before Fread tried to shoot him again using his rifle, Renamon swiftly fired an arrow to sabotage the rifle.

"Oh, man," muttered Fread when seeing an arrow had pierce through his gun.

"**You okay?"** Renamon asked when she saw the incident; jumping over the tyrannosaurus's head at the same time. V-dramon regained his feet after a while, but he was swept into the air again by the dinosaur before he could reply. Fread laughed happily for that. The blue digimon then landed on another control bar, slamming his body on the buttons and lay on the floor.

The computer said something, but nobody care to pay attention. The opponent (T-rex) quickly charge at V-dramon with an opened mouth. It banned its body lower and charged faster towards V-dramon. Renamon wanted to save him, but she was stopped by another T-rex in front of her as it tried to bite her. With only a few second left before the big lizard reached V-dramon, he rolled below the charging dinosaur with an incredible speed and released a 'fire rocket' at the dinosaur's stomach. Amazingly, the whole dinosaur's body had been lifted up from the ground after the punch. At the same time, Renamon saw two unexpected things: V-dramon's eyes were glowing in light purple, and the 'fire rocket' is burning with dark flame instead of red.

While both of them are in mid-air, V-dramon quickly grabbed the dinosaur's skin with both hand. Then, he slammed the whole giant lizard to the ground, causing the floor to tremble wildly.

"_I will crush you like the bug you are…."_

Renamon heard V-dramon murmured with a horrible voice. Then, she saw the blue lizard's whole body started to burn with purple flame. With an incredible power of destruction, the lizard charged itself towards the lying dinosaur and then created a huge fire nova. After gaining his feet back to the ground, V-dramon quickly grabbed the dinosaur's head and crushed it into a control bar. Receiving a huge damage, the machine exploded, producing lots of small electric sparks on the control bar, zapping the dinosaur from time to time. The dinosaur gave a loud roar when it felt the pain and started to kick around. It swung its tail surprisingly and knocked V-dramon to the wall before he could react sooner. After hitting himself on the wall, the blue lizard lay unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, the dinosaur's skin was melting as the electric keep dancing around its skin. Finally, when all the mechanism inside the dinosaur's body had been damaged, the tyrannosaurus stopped moving.

**"NO!" ** John screamed crazily when he knew the T-rex died with its head stuck inside the wall. Before anyone could made any move, the huge ironic door opened (at the north), drawing everyone's attention, including another T-rex. At the same time, the computer started to speak for it-self.

Auto-create terminated

Auto-create terminated

Then, the computer mumbled something that nobody could understand. It shows that the machine had been broken after the dinosaur crushed its head into the control panel. When the iron door opened completely, they saw a huge black metal started to rotate behind the door. It sparks before started to suck every metals within the area. Gears, mechanisms, lamps, fence were flying toward the huge magnet. When, V-dramon had been dragged by the magnet too, Renamon quickly grabbed his armor with one hand while another grabbed a pipe on the wall.

_It must be his sword…_ thought Renamon. During that moment, she can feel herself being pulled by powerful force.

**"WHAT THE HECK!"** V-dramon shouted suddenly as when he awoke.

"**YOUR WEAPON, IT'S MADE OUT OF IRON!"** Renamon heighten her voice when the loud sounds of crushing metal filled the room.

"**WHAT? NO WAY!!" **V-dramon shouted and quickly caught his sword when it slipped into the air. Renamon had turned her weapon into a yellow orb, so it doesn't affected by the powerful magnetic field; It seemed that almost everything had been pulled into the core, including the three big dinosaurs. The dead tyrannosaurus was pulled in easily; but the living one quickly hold it-self by biting on one of the closest pillar. Still, the pillar doesn't last long and broke, causing the dinosaur to fly along with other metals into the 'black hole'. The door closed slowly after a while, trapping the dinosaurs inside. V-dramon dropped to the ground when the powerful magnet had stopped.

S.B.T.A…Ptetranodon.. se…sele…se…se...lect...Selected

Processing schedule activated

They could hear the T-rex slamming the wall behind the door, trying to free itself.

Warning: please do not interrupt the process until it is over

"What process?" V-dramon asked toward Renamon, his eyes are not glowing anymore. Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of shocking electric behind the door; light came through from holes between the door and the dinosaur 'screamed'.

"What's happening?" asked V-dramon again, Renamon didn't reply, her eyes were filled with horror. The 'scream' seemed to last forever; everyone's heart was pounding hard, wandering what was happening behind the door. By a sudden, the scream stopped, and so do the shocking sounds. There was a silence, a long, dead silence in the hall.

"_Urrr…. Is it dead?"_ V-dramon asked Renamon, his eyes were still fixed at the closed door. Again, Renamon didn't reply. Then, she turned to the platform, realizing that Fread and John had disappeared.

"_Let's go," _Renamon poked V-dramon's shoulder and they started to run to the stair. Before they reach the stair, Renamon stopped.

"What now?" said V-dramon impatiently. His question was then answered when he heard noises coming from behind the giant door. Both of them looked at the door and stared for a while.

"Well…... whatever it is, I think-"

Suddenly, a loud bang broke the hall before V-dramon finished his words, causing both the digimons to step back. There was another 'bang' on the door after a moment. They could see the door started to rip apart after taking a massive damage.

"I …… don't like the look of that…." said V-dramon and started to climb on the stairs, followed by Renamon. Before they exit the room, they took a look at the door again. Both of them were frozen when a Tyrannosaurus's head suddenly came through the door, leaving a big hole on the door.

"Ur…..hehehe… can we start running now?" asked V-dramon towards Renamon, she didn't reply. Again, something slammed the door several time until the door finally broken.

"OH-uh…" said V-dramon with a grim look when he saw a giant monster crawled out. It got two T-rex's head; one tyrannosaurus's head as his right hand; an Ptetranodon's (a non-dinosaur flying reptile) head as his left hand and two tail swinging behind it; raptors' head are everywhere on it's upper body. Its size was twice more bigger than a T-rex after all the combinations. Lose wires could be found swinging all over the body's joins. Because of its extreme size, it cannot stand up as it will reach the ceiling. The monster looked around for a while until it noticed the digimons.

"_Start running….." _Renamon said and exit the room.

"I hate you…" muttered V-dramon towards the strange dinosaur and dashed out the room. After seeing them running away, the monster gave a loud roar and chased after them (crawling, of course).

**"WHY ARE WE ALWAYS ENDED UP CHASING BY SOMETHING?!" **asked V-dramon while they run across the long corridor. Renamon didn't reply. The monster was chasing them with extreme speed (remember, it is still crawling until I said stand.), crushing the wall and ceiling along the way as its size was too big for the corridor. The road behind them started to collapse when the monster past by. They ran quickly like before, passing through the way they had been before.

"We are near, keep up!" said Renamon calmly. They continued to run until they reach a stair case.

"Okay, climb up this stairs and we are out of here!" said Renamon, pointing the stairs which lead to upper level.

"I don't think so," replied V-dramon, his eyes were widened. Feeling disturbed, Renamon quickly turned to her back. Before both of them could dash aside, the monster swept past them. Towering and covered them with its huge shadow. One of its hand nearly stomped V-dramon; Renamon was being hit by one of its tail and flew away. Then, she crashes into the ground after a long flight. Without wasting anymore time, V-dramon quickly grabbed Renamon and chased after the monster so they don't get buried alive by the collapsing building. The monster went through walls after walls, making its own way like a tunnel.

"**Wow! Cool**!" shouted V-dramon. Renamon shocked her head after freeing herself from V-dramon's grip. After a while, the monster suddenly stood up, breaking through the ceiling to the upper floor. Now, its heads were at the ground floor while its body was standing at the basement.

_That……. was __**HUGE!**_ V-dramon looked high at the standing dinosaur. V-dramon and Renamon quickly position themselves at a safe place as soon as they reach the ground floor. The monster was still moving around, try to get its huge body to the ground floor. On the way, it accidentally knocked down the tower at the center of the museum and started to fall on the two digimon.

"**WATCH OUT!!"** shouted V-dramon and quickly pushed Renamon away before the huge structure landed on him.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

2 days later

3.00am

"How is he?"

"Well, according to the doctor. He will be fine as long as there is no more extreme exercise for him."

"I see…… eh, he is waking up."

With a yawn, Veemon opened his eyes and looked around with blurred vision. There were two nurses around him. They greeted him as he looked at them.

"Well, feeling okay?" asked one of the nurses.

"Uh…. I think," answered Veemon, scratching his head.

"Wow… you are unbelievable. Got slammed by huge building and now, you awakes like a normal person!" said another nurse. Her eyes were twinkling at Veemon, feeling unbelievable. Her friend gave a gentle cough and pulled her back.

"Now, now… You should get more rest. Doctor says you will be okay from now on. We will wake you up when it's in the morning," said the nurse. Veemon nodded and went back to sleep. The nurses switched off the light before they exit the room.

--

7.30 a.m

THE GRAND HALL

"I heard Veemon had awakened!" said Takato excitedly.

"That's great!" cheered Lee along with his digimon. The boys started to dance around, holding each others hand to form a circle.

"_Well, you better say what you wanted to say to him," _whispered Ruki closely to Renamon. Renamon sighed and nodded her head.

"_And you better be careful next time. Don't let anyone save your life, especially boys," _added Ruki like an anti-boy girl. Renamon simply nodded as agreement.

"Hey! Look who's here? **It's our hero! WOOHOOO**!!" shouted Takato when he saw Veemon coming. The people around them started to clap for Veemon, causing Veemon to blush in red.

"What's going on?" asked him as everyone reach out their hands toward him.

"You don't know? Man, you just save the life of Renamon and most of all, you helped in shutting off the auto-machine," explained Takato. Ruki coughed when she heard the word 'save'.

"Citizens, may I have your attentions please?" said Lady Sapphire suddenly, causing everyone to froze. Veemon giggled when everyone stopped (freeze) immediately.

"Thank you. Now, as we had knew, our friend Veemon, who had successfully accomplished his mission, had finally returned to us once again; Though the crisis is not really finished yet, but let us applause to Veemon and Renamon for what they had done to help us all. It is the least we can do." as soon as Lady Sapphire finished her line, everyone cheered and clap their hand toward the two digimons.

--

NIGHT

9.40 p.m

"YO! Veemon, can you spare some time?" asked Takato.

"Sure. What's up?" replied Veemon and followed Takato with Guilmon at the back.

"Well, Renamon wants to talk to you," explained Lee when they went pass him. Then, he and Terriermon followed them too. They walked out the castle and gathered at the helipad just like they always did. Ruki and Renamon were standing at the helipad, waiting for them. Guilmon and Terriermon started to play their game again, running around the castle.

"Okay, you can tell him now." Said Ruki towards Renamon went the boys reached them. Renamon didn't reply. She paused for a while before starting to talk.

"_Urr…. Thank you…for saving me,"_ said Renamon, she find it hard to say that line.

"Okay, maybe I should say 'you welcome'," replied Veemon, feeling unnatural towards Renamon's behavior. Before the fox could say more, Lady Sapphire came in.

"Hello, little savior of the town," said the blue dragon and pad Veemon's head as she say. Sensing the cold on his head, Veemon quickly dodged away.

"Well, I get the point," said Veemon with a grin.

"_Hey, maybe we can rematch some other time," _Renamon's eyes twinkle as she speaks.

"Rematch… But you had won two times already. First is when we first met and second is-"

"_That was a long time ago. I see you are different right now."_

_"_Really? Okay…… maybe some other time," replied Veemon. That is the first time Renamon ever praised him, and of course it is hard for him to resist. 

"So….. What about the huge dinosaur? The monster that mixed up." asked Veemon, wanting to change the subject. Renamon stared at him for a moment.

"After you had fainted, the monster started to destroy the city, part by part. The military forces had reinforced the troops, but they still can't hold it, luckily, it stop destroying the city at dawn,"explained Lady Sapphire.

"Where is it now?" said Veemon and scanned the city.

_"_It seemed John had successfully gained control of the beast by yesterday. So, we guess that he is hiding it inside a building right now, probably powering it up_," _answered her again.

"Gained control? Is he still in the museum?" Veemon scratched his head.

"No, unfortunately, the control tower had been destroyed. The one you are saving Renamon from," answered Takato. Ruki glared at Takato when he used the word 'save' for the incident, but she must admit that V-dramon really did save Renamon though.

"But, if the control machine had been destroyed….. How did he control the beast machine again?" Veemon felt like he seemed to be lost in the past, even though he had only slept for two days.

_"That's the problem,"_ added Renamon. The others nodded and Veemon looked at them with puzzled face.

"You see, the scientists had been trying hard to find a better way to take control of the beast ever since the break out of dinosaurs. But they haven't found out how. Still, there is only one possibility, but humans cannot do something like that. If John used that idea, which means-" Lady Sapphire stopped for a while to choose better words.

"What?" asked Veemon impatiently, worries started to flood his mind when the faces of his friends changed.

"The idea is simple like a computer or other machine. Most of the machine we used today like communicator, radio or buttons is a "Man to Machine" communication, which means the machine is controlled by man. But the control tower in the museum functioned as a "Machine to Machine" communication, this allowed the dinosaurs to be fully controlled by the "main brain" alone. So it's fully automatic. Since all the dinosaurs are built for that, the reception in the dinosaurs can only be functioned when a certain level of frequency or electric wave is being used on them," explained Lady Sapphire towards Veemon without taking a breath. The others stared at the lady dragon, filled with impress. Veemon blinked his eyes twice with his half-laugh, half-smile, half-open mouth, puzzled with the words he had heard.

"Uh, what ever you are talking about. I don't really get the point yet." Veemon scratched his head again. The others smacked their head. Surprisingly, Lady Sapphire is still smiling.

"Well, the point is…. If John can control the machine, he is a robot, not a human," added her.

"I see…. Does robot human exist?" answered Veemon.

"As far as we know, they don't really exist with the look of an ordinary human yet," said the dragon.

"They are just cartoons character or an imagination," added Ruki.

"What will the military forces do about it then?" asked Veemon again, the blue dragon though for a while before starting to talk.

"They say they are going to take it down when the new army arrived. I heard that nearby countries are willing to aid us for this time_."_

_"_When will they arrive then?" asked Takato excitedly. There are a lot of question Veemon wanted to ask. But he is too lazy for that anymore.

"_Maybe two days later, I am not quite sure about it," _answered Renamon.

"Okay, enough questions," said Veemon and started to walk back to the castle.

"Need a night time snack?" asked Lady Sapphire kindly.

"Uh, no thank you, I had enough anyway. Good night," said Veemon and ran quickly into the castle.

"Well, you better go to your room too, don't want to keep your parents waiting," said the dragon after a short smile and walked away.

"Good night. Let's go, Renamon," said Ruki and turned her back at the boys before heading back to the castle.

When they are far away from the boys, Ruki asked Renamon.

"You think he will be better this time?"

"_As the result of what he had done… yes,"_ answered Renamon after carefully choose her words.

"If you say so, then it's fine. Just don't beat him too badly like last times," said Ruki with a grin. Renamon smiled back and nodded.

"But… what made you think like that anyway?" asked Ruki calmly.

"_I don't know, but I can feel it when he attacked the tyrannosaurus."_ replied Renamon, the memories started to play back on her mind when she saw the glowing eyes of V-dramon.

"Oh, really?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

12.34 p.m

Cloudy day

**GRAND HALL**

"Takato, it's time for lunch." said Takato's mother.

"Hurry up or we will leave without ya, boy," added his father.

"Okay, I am coming. Wait for me!" Takato rushed out of his room with Guilmon behind him. They exit their room and walked down stairs into the grand hall, where everyone had started to eat. When Takato entered the hall, he saw Lee walking towards him.

"What's up?" asked Takato.

"Commander Wargreymon wants to see us in the briefing room after lunch," explained Lee.

"Huh? Why?" Takato's eyes widen.

"Well, he said he will need our digimons' helps by tomorrow."

"What's wrong with tomorrow?"

"The "Hunting season"," replied Lee.

"Hunting season? Great! What are we going to hunt?" said Guilmon excitedly. Lee stared at Guilmon with a half opened mouth.

"Err… he meant destroying the huge robot, Guilmon," corrected Takato, trying to control his laughter.

Today's meal will be potato salad with 'hot dogs' in it, yummy.

After lunch, people started to went back to their rooms, including the digidestined's parents.

"Mon, dad, Guilmon and I will go back later. We had something to do first. Okay?" explained Takato.

"Sure, boy but don't get in trouble," replied his father and gently padded his son's head. After watching their parents disappeared into the lobby, Takato and Guilmon walked toward their friends, who were gathering at the center of the hall.

"Hail, guys," greeted Takato like an old version of soldier. His friends quickly turned their head to him.

"Hiya," replied Terriermon.

"Say, had anyone seen Veemon?" added Takato after he realized one of his friends was missing.

"Oh, he is with Roy," said Lee.

"Roy? Oh. You mean the new red head," replied Takato and they giggled.

"We better get going, guys." hissed Ruki, bored by waiting.

"Right, to the briefing room!" said Takato hastily.

-- CASTLE BASEMENT

"So, Roy, how long had you work for the military army?" asked Veemon, checking the machines around him from time to time.

"Err…. I think it's about 4 years already," replied Roy (wearing goggle). He was busy repairing a large mechanic gun.

"Wow, that's was a long time, man. What did you actually created?" asked Veemon again. His eyes never stop roaming around the scene.

"Err… a missile gun, but it can only store 4 rockets, so I think it's a failure ; and a special automatic shotgun, which… had explosive bullet…….. Nah, nothing else. I spent most of my time repairing the vehicles or broken machines. That only leaves me enough time to sleep and eat," said Roy and continued his work.

"What about these?" Veemon pointed at the different colored grenades on the table. Each of the grenades had written words on them.

"Oh, this? It's only some stupid experiments." Roy giggled after taking a look.

"Really, what will they do, Bing and Bang?"

"Nope, side effects, like releasing stink gases, mud, light and so on… I made them just to play trick on 'April fool's' day."

'I see… can I take some?"

"Err… sure, but don't involve my name when you used them."

"Hehe… okay," Veemon quickly took three and analyzed them.

"Some how, I must warn you that don't let the stink bomb get to close to fire," said Roy when he saw Veemon took the stink grenade.

"Why?"

"Because it will end up exploding," explained Roy.

"O-kay," replied Veemon.

"What are you making? I mean now."

"A plasma gun, a new creation for my gun collections," explained Roy; his fingers never stop moving around inside the unfinished gun. Veemon could see lots of wires inside the gun, blue, red, green…… Roy simply cut and reconnects the wires at different places.

"Man, you sure are good at it." The blue lizard started to feel headache looking at the wires and gears inside the gun.

"So, how does it work?" asked him again. Roy put up his goggle and took a breath.

"Firstly, I loaded in some uranium shells into this container. Of course…… the uranium shell must be in liquid form," Roy pointed at a huge container which is covered by a thick layer of irons. There is a long tube connected the gun to the container.

"Then, when I released the pressure in this gun by rotating this thing," Roy point at the valve-like thing at the side of the gun. "Next, high pressure inside this container will push the uranium shell to the main gun through the tube. At the same time, this flashy mirror will gather as much solar energy as possible."

"Okay…. Then?"

"Then, the gun will shoot all the solar energy out in a form of ray mixed with some of the molecules of uranium shell, just that simple. There are lots of complex things happened when the liquid is in the gun, but it will take forever to explain. So, let's skip it."

"Yeah, I truly doubt that I will understand either."

"Really? Okay, to what I am guessing for, the range within the ray is very hot; we are talking about high temperature and high pressure right now."

"Cool!"

"But this time I had mixed some other material into the liquid. So, instead of burning red, it will burn with deep blue. This will make lots of damage too, even to a metal."

"Wow, I must say you are truly a genius, Roy."

"Thank you."

--

THE BRIEFING ROOM

The surrounding was peace and quite. Everyone greeted them as the kids passed by. Before entering the briefing room, Renamon knocked on the door like the way she did .There was a pause before someone in there finally replied.

"Come in." said a voice gently. The kids nodded at each other and went into the room with their digimons; Renamon closed the door behind them after entering the room. In there, they saw Wargreymon busy measuring a city map in the middle of the room.

"Ah, yes. You finally arrive. Do find a seat for yourselves. "said him when he saw them.

"What did you called us for, sir?" asked Takato, when they sat down.

"I hate to draw you kids in this…. But you are the only ones that can aid us perfectly in the coming operation," sighed Wargreymon, looking at the papers on the table.

"You want us to help you destroy the monster, right?" snarled Ruki, folding her arms.

"As the matter of fact, you got me."

"So, what's wrong with that? We would like to help!" said Takato.

"Careful as you speak, boy. This mission will be tougher than the previous one. And in case you don't know, this monster had just destroyed 5 of our tanks…...easily with one go."

"What? But the tanks just arrived this morning," said Lee.

"Yes, we quickly sent 5 of them to hunt down the monster. This is just to test its skill."

"So…. No death?" asked Ruki hastily.

"Yes, no death. All are fully automatic."

"Cool," Takato clapped his hand excitedly.

"Yes, cool… During the attack, we had collected enough information about our new opponent, which hopefully is worth the 5 tanks. Here, take a look. It might save your life," said Wargreymon and pushed a few photograph across the table for the kids. They each take one and scanned the picture in their hand carefully. Then, all of them widen their eyes one by one.

"It seemed that John had greatly increased the monster's strength," added Wargreymon when he saw their reaction.

"Yeah, nice job, John," hissed Ruki. Inside her picture, she saw a missile launcher on the monster's left shoulder.

"Yes, rocket launcher, heavy armor, extended giant claws and two horned helmet for two large heads. I also heard that the monster could blow fire."

"Blow fire?" asked Guilmon, feeling surprised.

"No doubt about it, John might have installed a flamethrower at the mouth point."

"But, how did he get all this weapons? They can't just pops out in front of him," said Lee. His friends nodded their head and looked at Wargreymon. Wargreymon didn't reply immediately, he thought for a while, calling back his memorizes.

"If I am not mistaken, John had broken into the war factory in Vanes the night he gained control of the monster," explained him.

"I see…." said Takato while scratching his head.

"So, how did you want us to help?" asked Ruki hastily.

"Simple, all you need to do is trying to support the troops when they are facing the monster….. Ah yes, I nearly forgot. Here, you will probably encounter this person," said the commander and gave the kids a photograph of a man.

"Isn't this Fread?" asked Takato after checking the picture.

"Yes, during the operation at museum. Most of our troops encountered this traitor, including Renamon," added Wargreymon. Renamon simply nodded.

"It seemed that this was one of the spies from John….. Who turned back on his old friends just for money."

"What a pity….." said Lee and sighs.

"One of his friends, Kane… had been missing, some said that he was eaten by dinosaurs; but Renamon corrected that he had been buried alive, am I right?"

"_Yes," _confirmed Renamon.

"Well, whatever it is, please follow Digmon's orders. I know he can tell you what to do when you see this person," continued Wargreymon.

"Yes, sir," replied the boys together, acting like soldiers.

"What's your plan anyway?" asked Ruki.

"I heard John want to destroy this castle. So, along his way here, we are going to set up an ambush for him."

"Wow, an ambush. I never had the test of ambushing someone, this will be great," said Ruki grimly. The boys shake their head since they all knew Ruki's personalities.

"Can't we just face him right on?" said Takato, feeling disappointed by the plan.

"I thought about it before, but I fear we are far too weak for that monster."

"**No way!**" shouted Takato.

"Besides, if we failed to stop the monster, this castle will be ruined. In order to prevent that, we must take any opportunities we had."

"I think he is right," said Lee.

"Okay, guess we had no other choices left," Takato gave a sigh.

"Okay then, dismissed."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"**Everything must have a start, and an end."**

**6.00 am**

**Cloudy and windy**

**COMMANDER'S ROOM**

"Sir, the troops are ready!"

"Good, send them into the city. Watch out for the red raptors. I want them all dead before the next reinforcement arrive."

"Yes, sir!" replied the soldier before exiting the room.

"Lieutenant, ensure the city's border is being secured. I don't want to see the monster running freely around the town again."

"Roger."

"Digmon, make sure the artilleries are position well. Mistakes must not be happened at this time."

"Yes sir, I won't fail you."

"I know you won't."

"Commander, we are here," interrupted Takato after entering the room with his friends. Everyone in the room smiles at their appearance.

"Good. Now, follow Digmon. He will lead you into the city," said Wargreymon.

The kids nodded and exit the room. Before Digmon followed the kids, Wargreymon padded him on the shoulder.

"Protect the kids at all cost. That will be your main priority," whispered him towards Digmon.

"Now, where is our target?" asked Wargreymon after Digmon leave the room.

"No movement, sir. It's still in the warehouse; North-west from here," replied an officer who was monitoring the city map.

"Good, at least that will buy us enough time to be fully prepared."

--

**ON THE JEEP**

"Where is our stop? I don't think I can hold much longer." asked V-dramon impatiently.

"A bit north from here," answered Digmon. "The tanks are already in the city, we are the only ones that left behind right now."

The mountain road is bumpy along their way down. Ruki and Renamon are in the second jeep. They didn't say much along the ride as the air is freezing them. Guilmon and Terriermon were having fun watching the trees passed by. Their game for now was 'count how much you can count'.

After 15 minutes, they finally arrive at their destination. Lots of tanks were hiding separately behind the buildings, ready for the ambush. Some are covered with thick bush behind trees.

"Is that…. A canon?" asked Takato towards Digmon when he noticed some of the buildings had long pole between the windows.

"Yes, we hide them in the buildings. So the monster won't see them before we used them," answered Digmon.

"_How did they get something like that into the building?_" Takato whispered to Lee, feeling amazed.

"_Well, there are lots of things we can do…If there is a will, there is a way,"_ answered Lee. Their jeeps then turned into a maze of buildings and stopped at a narrow passage between buildings.

"Okay, here is our stop. Follow me," said Digmon. They quickly exit the vehicle and walked down the passage. Ruki and Renamon caught up with them after a while. Together, they entered a building and wait for the call from the command centre.

--

30 minutes later

"Boring…."said V-dramon.

"Be patient, boy. One should not lose his patient at war as it will take away one's life," said Digmon proudly. Suddenly, his radio rang. They watched the captain took the radio from his back and held it tightly.

"Digmon speaking," said him.

Digmon, the monster is starting to move. I repeat, the monster start to move and he is heading towards your position!

-the kids shrugged and looked at each other.

"Guess the time is up," muttered V-dramon.

"Copied that, sir, we are prepared," said Digmon after taking a deep breath.

Good, but don't fire until the monster is fully into the trap! It might run away.

"Roger," replied the gold armored digimon.

I will let you know when there is a change. Over

Digmon lookedat the kids. They all looked very excited about the ambush.

"Well, this is it! Let's get to our post. Follow me," said him. They all ran quickly to another settlement build inside one of the tallest buildings and wait.

Command centre

"How far before the monster reach there?" asked Wargreymon

"Well, sir. At my calculation, it will arrive after 3 minutes." replied one of the officers.

"So fast… I expected it to be slower," Wargreymon seemed to amaze.

"Yes, sir, it's moving at top speed 150 kilometers per hour."

"What?" The commander quickly scanned the city map. He could see a red dot (the monster) travels from the city port to the settlement with an incredible speed.

"_What kind of monster is John riding now?"_ muttered him alone.

"Sir, 50 seconds left before the monster reach there."

"Keep going," said the commander. The operator nodded.

"40…. 30….20…"

** SETTLEMENT**

**"**What's wrong, Renamon?" Ruki asks at Renamon as the digimon became nervous than before. Before Renamon could reply, a soldier rushed in.

**"CAPTAIN, THE MONSTER IS COMING!" **shouted the man.

"Okay, tell the others don't fire until I give the command. Now back to your post, soldier! Go!" the captain quickly held up another communicator and switched it on.

"This is captain Digmon speaking, for the last checking. Report your status," said Digmon.

Team A, everything okay sir

Team B, fine.

Team C, no problem.

"Okay, don't fire until I say so. Mistake must not be tolerant. Over," said the captain again.

Suddenly, they heard a raging roar behind the buildings.

"**It's him. Get down**!" all of them crouched to the floor, allowing only their heads to face through the windows. At the moment they crouched down, a huge monster break through the buildings in front of them, leaving the dust flew all over the air. The heavily armed monster began to slow down as it moved closer and closer to their position. They could hear the monster breathing hardly; a small amount of flames came out from its mouth when it breathed.

"_What ever it is thinking, it haven't notice us yet,"_ whispered Lee while scanning the monster.

"_Is it good?" _said Takato.

"_Hey, isn't that John?" _whispered V-dramon. Everyone looked at him before turning back to the monster.

"_Where?" _hissed Ruki.

_"There, standing on its shoulder"_ V-dramon pointed a man on the monster's shoulder. Well, John stood proudly and steadily on the shoulder, looks like he had been well prepared for this.When the three-headed monster walked further into their trap, Digmon quickly held the communicator close to his mouth and say……..

"Okay, aim for the missile launcher first……Okay, steady - **FIRE!**"

Then, they could saw flashes of light came from the buildings, followed up by massive explosions at the monster's left shoulder (which has a missile launcher on it). Tanks started to move out from their hiding place, keep firing randomly at the beast. To their surprise, the monster used its thick armored arms to protect itself after the rocket launcher had been destroyed.

**"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD FALL FOR THIS?!"** John gave a laugh when there aren't any scratches at the monster's arms. After taking a few hits, the monster fought back; it quickly ran forward a group of tanks before pierce them one by one using its ptetranodon's sharp beak. Then, it used its triceratops head to squash a few tanks into pieces of metals.

"**Stay at distance range, people. Don't let him get near!" **shouted Digmon madly and held up his communicator tightly.

"Circle the monster around and keep firing until you hit the weak spot. LET HIM HAVE IT, GUYS, NOW!" Digmon seems to lose his patient after the ambush.

"I think we will be going to lose, since he said the one with no patient will lose the war," whispered V-dramon to his friend while the captain was too busy barking at his communicator madly.

ROGER!

Suddenly, a bullet flew through the window and hit Digmon on the left arm, causing him to drop the communicator instantly. Without thinking much, they already know who will be the shooter.

"Fread," hissed the kids together.

"Okay, kids. Send your digimons to eliminate that sniper while we face the monster. GO!" said Digmon while holding his wounded arm.

"Yeah, but where is he?" asked Takato shortly.

"I know where he is," said Renamon.

"Then Renamon, you will have to carry them along," said Ruki and took out a card.

"_Sure, but…."_ replied her slowly. "I can take him on myself." and grabbed the other digimons brutally.

**"CARD SLASH, HASTE!"**

**"**You know what to do, right?" said Takato. Guilmon nodded before Renamon dragged him out of the room, together with other digimons. The digimons moved at top speed: across the battle field where they nearly stomped by the beast and shot by their own tanks; into a building. When they reached the roof, the boys were sunk onto their feet after Renamon loosen her grip.

"That was more horribly terrifying than the stupid roller coaster," said V-dramon in his broken voice. Fread haven't noticed their quick arrival, he was still busy shooting some of the soldiers in the battle field.

"Okay, Fread. Time's up!" shouted V-dramon while Renamon quickly fired an arrow towards Fread and knocked off the gun in the sniper's hand. The gun dropped below the building as Fread can't catch it in time.

"Wow, you came quicker than I though, no wonder you had vanished inside my scope," said Fread calmly. They could see the giant beast busy tackling the tanks near the opposite street.

"Four against one, man. You are out!" said V-dramon excitedly.

"Not exactly, I can take you all down at once!" Fread took out a pair of knife and held them tightly in front of him.

"You sure?" asked V-dramon and took out his weapon, the others did the same.

"_Careful, he is extremely skilled with knifes." _whispered Renamon.

"Well, let's see about it." V-dramon ran towards Fread and gave him a slash. To his surprise, the soldier dodged aside.

_What the……_

The moment he ran past Fread, the skilled soldier stabbed his back 5 times at the back before he could balance himself. When V-dramon position himself toward Fread, the soldier quickly kicked him hard at the stomach and slammed him on the floor with a quick grab at his armor.

"**You are NOTHING!" **shouted Fread happily and intended to pierce V-dramon's eye with the knife.

_Not this time! _V-dramon screams within his heart and kicked the soldier away before the man had a chance to strike.

"_See?" _hissed Renamon. Terriermon and Guilmon both shrugged.

"_Let's not waste too much time on this guy. Terriermon, Guilmon, backs me up when I am not aware," _ordered Renamon.

"Okay," said the red dinosaur.

"Mo-man-tai," added the white bunny in Cantonese.

With a pause,three of them quickly dashed toward the soldier. When the soldier intended to stab Renamon with his knives, but the fox quickly jumped over him. Then, Guilmon quickly deflected Fread's knifes aside before Terriermon had the chance to slap him rapidly with his big ears. Landing at Fread's back, Renamon quickly kicked the soldier's back. The powerful force had driven Fread sliding across the roof.

"Why you little-" shouted Fread before charging back to the three digimons. Suddenly, he had been lifted up from the ground with a grab on his back by V-dramon. The soldier then tries to back-stab the blue dragon, but V-dramon quickly slammed him on the floor like he did to him. The blue dragon-digimon continued to slam the man on the wall several until Fread dropped the knives.

"Guess you still have to pay a little attention to me, old man," said V-dramon with a grin at the man, who's now having a hard time to focus his vision.

"Now, anyone has a good idea about what we gonna do with him?" asked V-dramon towards his friends.

"Oh, I know, I know. We will send him to jail," replied Guilmon as he swung his hand in the air.

"Get real, after what he had done?" said V-dramon, unsatisfied about the idea.

"_You seem to have your own idea already," _said Renamon calmly while turning her weapon back to a yellowish-glowing orb.

"Yep, unless you guys don't have any more ideas, I will have to punish him - with my way then," said V-dramon with a grin at Fread, causing the soldier to gulp. "Come on. Let's find a dustbin filled with freshly rotten foods and cover him up in it," continued him.

**"What?!" **the soldier screamed.

"_Yuck," _said his friends and looked away.

"Yes, triple yuck for that," V-dramon snapped his finger and laughed. Suddenly, there was an explosion at the street followed before the communicator in Renamon's back pack rang.

"Yes, sir?" said the fox when holding the radio.

Renamon!…./ … you better get…/… down here and help us! ... /… We can't hold…./… much longer! said the captain through the unstable frequency of the radio.

_"Okay,"_ replied Renamon and turned her head towards the others.

"Well, we better get going, people," said V-dramon with a frowned look towards his friends.

"Yeah, cause the monster is tearing the city apart!" added Terriermon before starting to run.

Meanwhile, the monster started to throw the tanks everywhere. All the tanks started to draw back from the raging beast as it started to charge and grab them. Nevertheless, the beast was quicker than the tanks. Tanks were thrown everywhere: into a building; into the nearby river or across the main street. One of it nearly hit the digimons before they reached their settlement.

"Watch out!" shouted Terriermon when another one just came flying inches over their head. V-dramon fell to the ground after dodging the tank.

"**HAVING FUN YET?" **shouted John as beast gave a ferocious roar.

"Okay, he is starting to get on my nerve," hissed the dragon digimon before continued to run.

"_He did already_," muttered Renamon from the back. When they reach the settlement, they could see Digmon was busy reporting to the command center. Obviously, he does not notice their arrival yet, except their friends.

"Who's that in the dustbin?" asked Takato when he saw a dustbin with two legs stretched out from below.

"Fread, it is just a punishment," answered V-dramon with a grin.

"Just a punishment?" snarled Ruki.

"Yeah, it's… more like a torturing," added Lee.

"Of course, whatever you say, guys." V-dramon hit the dustbin with a stick several time before he stop.

"Tang….. Tang…. Tang…. Tang…"

"You okay in there, Fread?" added him.

"Tang….. Tang… Tang…Tang…."

"Stop it!" a voice came within the dustbin, making them all laughed together.

"_Don't over do it_," muttered Renamon. The laughter stopped when they began to realize that this isn't the time for joking.

"**Sir, we can't hold it! The monster is breaking through!" **Digmon shouted.

**What?! Okay, I am coming along with more reinforcements! HOLD ON!**

**"THE SOON THE BETTER, SIR!" **shouted the golden armored digimon hastily. The others watched silently as he spoke nervously.

**"DIGMON, WATCH OUT**!" cried Takato instantly.

"_Huh, What the……" _

Suddenly, a long artillery canon crushed through the windows and knocked Digmon on the head. The others tried to evade, but the room is too small for them to move, causing everyone to fly along with the long pole to another corner of the room. Pieces of broken glasses flew across the room after the damage. All things happened in just a few seconds, but to V-dramon, time seems to slow down the moment his saw the pole flew towards them.

"**BOOM, YOU LIKE THAT?" **shoutedJohn and gave a hysterical laugh after he saw the long canon crushed into the three storey building.

/

THE CASTLE

All remaining soldiers had been loaded into the transport vehicles, but their numbers were not enough. To the commander, sending them all to the battlefield will kill them all because there is no chance of winning since all the tanks had been destroyed by the beast. Furthermore, can humans beat something that more than 30 tanks cannot take on? At that moment, he started to feel like he was losing his strategy senses. In the end, he orders all the soldiers to remain in the castle while he alone goes into the field.

"What am I thinking? I should have known this won't work," muttered him alone stressfully.

"Sir…," called Roy from behind. The commander could see him wearing his invented 'blast canon' behind his back.

"What is it, Roy. Can't you see I am in deep thinking here?" replied the commander while containing his anger.

"Can I go with you?" continued Roy.

"What?! No, kid. It's too dangerous." Answered the commander shortly; he seemed to lost his calm attitude right now.

"But-"

"Sir, the transports are ready!" said a soldier.

"No is a no, Roy. Don't you remember that you nearly got blasted by a tank because of following me? Well, I am not going to let that happen again," said Wargreymon coldly and started to turn away.

"But that's was five years ago!" protested Roy quickly.

"It makes no different if you haven't learnt anything yet." The commander said. His words pierced through the boy's heart like a poison arrow, destroying his-self respect. The boy stood emotionless at the front door, watching the commander walking towards his transport. Before he could enter the vehicle, his step was frozen by Lady Sapphire's voice, "Why can't you let the kid go?"

"I will be glad to bring him along if the monster isn't so….sooo…. extreme," explained Wargreymon with a sigh.

"I know," said Sapphire calmly and continued to step forward.

"So, that's mean I can't him with me. I am sorry… I tried many ways to fend off that beast, but I … ended up failing," said the commander in low voice. He turned his head away from Lady Sapphire, hoping her to stop encourage him.

"Then, try again." said her with a smile and handed Wargreymon a blue walkie-talkie.

/

"_You all right, Ruki?" _Renamon asked as she helped Ruki to stand up.

_"Yeah, I am fine…… He will pay for that," _hissed the girl angrily.

"Well, looks like everyone's ok," said V-dramon while cleaning the dust from his arms.

"Yeah, right, everyone except Digmon. He had been wiped out."

"Hmm….. Well, he will be recovered at any moment."

"What made you so sure, Lee?"

"Let's not talk about that first. What about that monster?"

"We will have to take him on, people……"

"What!? Are you crazy, Takato?! He had just-"

_"-_I know! We can't just let him be."

"Yeah, he is right, V-mon."

"What? You too, Ruki?"

"_What's wrong with that?" _hissed Renamon.

"Now, who's with me?" asked Takato and place his hand at the center of their circle. Lee and Ruki put their hand on top after a while, followed by their digimons. V-dramon is the only one who didn't want to join in.

"No, no. Uh-uh. You will be going alone without me. It's too dangerous," said him as his friends glared at him.

"**COME ON OUT, LITTLE KIDDIES! WHY, CHICKENS?!" **voices of John can be heard from a distance.

"Okay, I am in," said him while gritting his teeth.

"_Sometimes we do things is not about easy or fun, is because we want to,"_ said Renamon with a smile.

--

"**COME ON OUT! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL HEAD DIRECTLY TO THE CASTLE THEN,"** shouted John while scanning the area with a binocular. Little did he knows, the digimons had just sneak pass and ahead of him without his knowing.

"_Okay, you know what to do." _whispered V-dramon towards other digimons. They nodded and quickly go to their position just as planned.

"We are gonna send you……. A simple gift," muttered V-dramon to himself, throwing a grenade in his hand by tossing it up and down.

"**FINE, IF YOU ARE NOT STOPING ME. SAY BYE BYE TO-"**

"NOT SO FAST!" shouted Terriermon who was standing below the monster.

"**Aha!** **FOUND YA!" **the monster began to lift its leg, intends to stomp Terriermon. Before the leg touched Terriermon, Renamon quickly dashed out from a corner and carries the bunny away in a split second.

"**NOW!" **shoutedV-dramon and threw a dustbin at John, knocking him off the monster's shoulder. Then, Guilmon rapidly firing flaming balls at the monster's heads from a roof as soon as John been removed from the scene; Before John hit the ground; Renamon quickly catches and tied him up with a rope. Then, she leaved him to the three kids.

**"OKAY, NOW TO THE ROOF!" **shouted V-dramon again. Renamon nodded and started to dash onto a building roof.

"_Oh-ho, this gonna be fun_," hissed Takato and pulled out two cards.

"**CARD SLASH, NEO BOMBER!!" shouted Takato **as he perform the same card slashing actions. **"**And wait, here is more."

"**CARD SLASH, AURORA SPEED!!" **

By a sudden, Guilmon's movements become quicker and the fire balls he fired made massive explosion at the monster which emits green fire instead of red or blue. Now, Guilmon is nothing but a fast grenade launcher.

_"Che… I won't lose to you. Not this time! _**RENAMON!**_" _shouted Ruki at Renamon and showed two cards to the digimon, giving the fox a signal that she was going to card slash. Renamon simply nodded.

"**CARD SLASH:** **Meilifisent's HASTE" **shouted Ruki while slashing a card through a small device. "_Not yet…._**CARD SLASH!!………. METHRIL ARROWS!!" **

After obtaining the two new abilities, Renamon continued to shoot shinning arrows without a second pause. 

**"WO-HOOOOO! KEEP GOING, GUYS!! LET'S BLAST THAT THING!!" **shouted V-dramon excitedly.

Suddenly, the monster gave a loud roar, causing everyone to flinch. Then, it started to blow fires at the buildings around it. Within a minute, the fire began to spread wider and wider, covering the city in flames. The two digimons quickly jumped of the burning buildings and dashed towards the kids.

"**V**!! **IT IS USING its FLAME THROWER!" **shouted Takato impatiently as the monster continued to burn the city.

**"I AM ON IT!" **replied the dragon with a grin before he jumped down from the roof.

**"HEY, BIG BUY!"** shouted V-dramon when he was standing in front of the monster, the monster turned it's head on him and gave another nasty roar.

"Yes, you! EAT THIS!" added V-dramon and quickly threw a grenade into the monster's mouth when it wanted to bite him using one of its tyrannosaurus's head. Just as planned, one of the head accidentally swallowed the grenade.

"Done and done**,"** V-dramon muttered when he saw the grenade went into the dinosaur's mouth. Everyone quickly crouched down behind walls while V-dramon quickly ran into a building. The monster did not seem to care about what had happened and started to shot fire again. However, at the moment it released fire from the mouth, a burst of fire came out from inside its body, followed up by a huge explosion at one of the head which had swallowed the grenade. Then, black smokes started to flow out of its huge body through leak holes, meaning that the monster had catch fire inside its body.

"Hah! Do you want to do that again?" said V-dramon with a laugh. It swings its body around and around, wanting to put out the fire; the buildings around it had been knocked down one by one when it runs over them.

**"**Don't try fire on me anyway….it won't help because it is my element." V-dramon quickly put on two black hand-gloves and knuckled his hands together.

**"**I guest I will need this anyway." When the surrounding is clear, he ran across the battle field, shooting fire balls at the monster while rotating around it. The other digimons joined him one after another. The beast wanted to attack them, but was impossible for him to aim as the three digimons keep changing their position.

"Oh, it's going well so far." Takato says, when the metal armors of the beast started to fall off, one by one.

"Yep, I hope there won't be any turnover," added Lee.

"But we still need a way to destroy this thing, we can only hold it right now," said Ruki. The tamers never take their eyes off their own digimons until they saw a few jeeps coming toward their position.

"It's Commander Wargreymon," said Takato as the commander greeted them.

"Well, about time you got here." snarled Ruki.

"I am very sorry, kids. But I had brought an unexpected supporters," replied the commander with a grin.

"**We got ourselves an air-aid!" **added Roy excitedly and showed them the communicator which Lady Sapphire had gave them before giving it to Wargreymon.

"You there, take these bad guys back to the castle, I want them to be secured perfectly before I get back," directed Wargreymon to some of the soldiers. They nodded and quickly drove away with Fread and John tied together on the back of the vehicle. After seeing the transport vehicle disappeared between buildings, the commander quickly switched on the communicator. Being the nearest to the commander, Ruki watched him adjusted the frequency before the line came to life.

"This is commander Wargreymon to command center, can you read me?" said Wargreymon.

This is command center, we read you.

"Good, switch me to the War-plane, Frostbite."

Copied that, switching line…….

After the explosion, the monster had become more aggressive. It punches blindly as long as he sees the digimons. Sensing its hatred, V-dramon quickly called Renamon behind a building.

"You keep the three heads busy, I will be-." suddenly, the triceratops's head crushed through the wall behind them and knocked the blue dragon digimon away with full strength. The blue digimon landed heavily to the ground after a distance flight. His vision was blurred and pain ran over his back.

_Oh-oh, not good…_muttered Renamon when she saw V-dramon lied unconscious on the ground. Luckily, she managed to change the monster's target to her by hitting the three heads randomly with arrows.

_Yes… come catch me…if you can. _ Renamon continued to fire the arrows until the beast lost its patient and started to chase her.

This is War-plane, Frost Bite. Reporting in, any target for me?

"Flew to the south-east of the city, your target will be the biggest thing that move around there."

Roger, we will let it taste our Notrone Missiles. At the same time, try to get at least one kilometer away from the target

"Is it coming?" asked Takato impatiently. 

"Yes. In any minutes," answered Wargreymon.

"Well, they better be, I don't think our digimons can hold it any longer," said Ruki.

"Hey, where is Roy?" interrupted Lee when others filled with joy. They looked around the area, scanning high and low. All of them were shocked when they saw Roy running towards the monster with a silver container at his back.

"**ROY! COME BACK HERE!"** shouted Wargreymon and started to run after him.

**"ROY! STOP FOOLING AROUND! THE AIR-STRIKE WILL BE HERE AT ANY MINUTES!"**

"**The digimons is in trouble! I GOTTA HELP THEM!" **replied Roy and keeps running.The digimons saw him as he ran closer and closer to the monster.

"_Trouble…,_" muttered Renamon alone after seeing Roy's appearance.

**"ROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!" **shouted V-dramon as the boy ran passed him. Roy doesn't seem to pay attention to him; he just kept running towards the huge beast.

"Aye, isn't that his new invention?" muttered V-dramon as he recognized the same gun Roy had shown him in the basement. When the monster noticed the boy's arrival, it turned its entire head from Renamon towards Roy, causing him to shrug and stop.

**"RUN OUTTA THERE! KID!" **voices of Wargreymon can be heard by him from a distance. Somehow, the boy took out a silver canon and aimed at the monster.

_Don't panic, now… I will have to…on this thing… _whispered Roy as his finger moved from button to buttons, pressing them smoothly as he goes. He could sense the monster is now watching him from above his head. Its shadow had blocked the sun light too. His fingers were shaking and he felt his breathing started to stop.

"**ROY! THE MONSTER IS FOCUSING ON YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!"** Once again, voices of V-dramon ringed his ears. With pounding heart, Roy quickly looked up. He shrugged as he saw the three fearsome heads were just a few inches away from his nose. He could see some lose wires and sparkling electric inside one of the Tyrannosaurus's heads.

"**GET OUT OF THERE!"**

**"ROY, RUN!"**

**"STOP WATCHING……. GET OUT…!"**

**"ROY…!"**

People's voices were still passing his ears. But they became blurred as Roy became more nervous than before. He then collapsed to the floor when fear had over-take him. Crawling his way backwards, the boy stared helplessly at the tall monster which was towering over him. At last, the beast lifted its heads high above the ground, wanting to crush him into pieces. Roy covered himself with his arms like a sitting duck on the ground, waiting hopelessly for the moment the beast to pound him. But, few minutes had passed and he hasn't felt the pain. All he knows during that moment was that he had only heard a loud bashing sound…. He waited and waits, still covering his eyes with hands. But the pain never came. Then, a voice called him back to the reality.

"ROY! STOP SITTING THERE! RUN!"

As soon as he heard the voices, Roy quickly uncovered his eyes. To his surprise, he could see Wargreymon was blocking the three heads together with all his might. Obviously, Wargreymon was not strong enough for the monster; the digimon was sliding backwards while the monster pushed forward.

"**ARE YOU… ISTENING?! GET …..UT...O. HERE! THAT….S... AN ORDER!!" **Wargreymon seemed to lose his voices when all his energy had been used to block the monster from coming forward. Then, he pulled himself away in time to dodge the monster's bite. Before the monster regained its fighting position, Wargreymon quickly launched himself towards the beast and gave a punch at the torso, launching the beast into a building. Nevertheless, the building collapsed and covered the beast in dust.

"Come on! Let's go!" V-dramon dragged Roy to the side of the road when the beast had taken a few steps backward. Not wanting to lose his opportunity, V-dramon grabbed Roy's arm and ran away. However, their steps were slowed by a huge crash behind them.

**"V! Wargreymon is in trouble!" **shouted Roy impatiently at V-dramon. He shook his hands frequently to free himself from the digimon's grip.

"What you gonna do? Go back there and get eaten?" said V-dramon coldly as they stopped running. They could see Wargreymon was busy dodging the monster's attacks. But most of the attacks hit him directly, sending him flying across the street again and again.

"Well, whatever it is, I am going - back!" said Roy finally and ran back before V-dramon could manage to grab his cloth.

"Hey, come back here you little snoozed head!" V-dramon started to chase Roy.

"**V, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP PLAYING AROUND AND COME BACK HERE! THE AIR-STRIKE WILL BE HERE AT ANY MINUTES!" **Takato intended to run after them when he saw them turned back toward the beast, but Lee grabbed him. Both of them were struggling hard to do what they want. None of them could do anything. They wanted to help them, but they fear the air strike will come without warning.

"_The air strike is here!" _alarmed Renamon suddenly on the roof, causing everyone to flinch. At that moment, two planes flew over them with a shining armor. Judging by their speed, Renamon thinks the planes would reach the monster's position by 5 minutes.

"**OKAY, ROY, YOU WIN… you win… Cause you are killing me here! NOW JUST SHOOT THAT BLASTED MONSTER ONCE SO WE COULD GET WARGREYMON OUT OF THERE!"** shouted V-dramon hastily after realizing that they were too late to turn back right now.

(4 minutes left until the air-strike)

"**YOU BET!" **Roy took a quick aim at the beast and hammered a red button on the right of the gun. Then, a line of pure-white ray had been released towards the beast's stomach, causing the beast to drawback away from Wargreymon.

"I nearly forgot! Where is the communicator?" shouted Lee suddenly. Everyone turned their surprise look on him, except Digmon as he still hasn't woke up yet.

"Of course, we can use that radio thing to delay the air-strike!" Takato punched his hand after a while.

"Easy for you to say, Wargreymon took that with him! But Digmon has it, right?" snarled Ruki. Her eyes are scanning the room by that time.

"Well, not anymore. His hands are empty after John threw that pole on us," replied Lee after taking a look at Digmon.

"_Curse it!_ Renamon!" shouted Ruki impatiently and the fox digimon appeared beside Ruki after a split second.

"**Help me find the communicator!"**

(2 minutes left)

"Come on let's go!" V-dramon quickly grabbed both Roy and Wargreymon while the monster was still in a pause. He then intended to run back to the others, but all of them stopped when they saw two air planes closing toward their position.

"Where is it?! You found it yet?" cried Takato.

"**NO**! Can't you see I am busy finding it already!?" replied Ruki impatiently. Their digimons were also helping them; Terriermon always squeezed himself into the pile of collapsed obstacle to find the communicator while Guilmon spent most of the time digging blindly. Renamon, on the other hand hang herself on the ceiling to have a quick scan in the room.

Everyone become more nervous as they knew the planes will be releasing the bombs at any second

(1 minutes left)

"Is that...a-" said V-dramon grimly.

"**THE AIR-STRIKE, THEY HAD ARRIVED, RUN!" **shouted Wargreymon while pulling V-dramon's arm.

"Run? RUN WHERE?! There is no place to hide between us and the planes!" V-dramon still resisting the commander's strength.

"They are going to use the Norton Missiles… whatever that is on the monster."

"I GOT IT!" shouted Takato before everyone ran towards him. Ruki snatched the communicator and turned it on.

**"DON'T FIRE THE MISSILE!"** interrupted Takato before Ruki could speak.

"Wait! I haven't adjusted the line yet!" hissed Ruki while closing one of her ear with hand.

"Okay, now!" added her after rotating the valve.

"Don't shoot!"

"**Our people are still on the spot!" **

At that moment, nobody realized that they were shouting and jumping like wild monkeys which had just caught fire on its tail. Except Renamon, who just giggled and watch them "dance" along.

Suddenly, everyone stopped when the sound of missiles rang through their ears.

"Oh-oh," muttered Lee when he saw two missiles flashed across the windows. Nobody dare to speak or move, just watch the missile flew closer and closer towards the three guys who pulled each other wildly at the middle of the street. At that moment, the pilot had replied through the communicator in Ruki's hand, but nobody was paying attention to that anymore.

"Now if you just listen to-"

"OKAY I GET IT! STOP SHOUTING AT ME, YOU ARE MAKING MY EAR RINGING, ROY!" V-dramon interrupted.

"**INTO THAT SHOP, COME ON, FOLLOW ME!"** Wargreymon quickly stormed through the locked door, followed by Roy at his back. Being the last one, V-dramon simply crashed through the closed window. None of them paid much attention to the room, there was only the word 'find a place to cover' flooded their brain for that moment.

"**Here, QUICKLY!" **Threeof them crouched down soon after they hide themselves behind a thick wooden table. With nothing more to see except the wooden table and the marble floor, they could hear the planes flew above the shop, followed by the burst of cracking sounds. The air suddenly became so cold in a second and they could see the whole room turning into ice. Then, pain flooded over them instantly before they could feel themselves being froze in a split-second.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"**THE DARK SIDE"**

V-dramon could felt himself overrun by cold, an unusual cold that he had never experienced in his life, not until now. He tried to stretch his hands and arms, but he didn't even feel his hands anymore. It seems that he had been paralyzed completely for so long. Finally, he tried to open his eyes, but it had been denied too since he had no strength left…….

Suddenly, a low evil voice echoed "Humph……. Can't get yourself away, huh?"

_Huh, I……. know that voice……._

"Yes, of course you do, stop lying there, and get up!"

By a sudden, V-dramon had opened his eyes like he usually did. Still, he can't see anything except darkness, pure darkness. The floor and sky doesn't make the different, they were dark and cold. At last, he gained his feet back on the ground. There were unusual feelings that had flooded the air. At first, he couldn't tell what they are, but after scanning the surrounding, he found out they are his feelings alone: loneliness, despair, hatred and sorrow.

"Ha…ha-ha……"

"Who are you?! Stop hiding yourself!" said V-dramon as he looked around and around, but he sees…… completely nothing except his own body and the dark surrounding. It's like he had been thrown into a black hole and his feelings were very strong at that place.

"Okay, hiding isn't my way after all….." said the voice again before a dark figure stepped up from the dark in front of him. It walked towards him while swinging its hands to show that he was unarmed. Then, to his surprise, the dark figure is himself, except the color of its skin is much darker. The black V-dramon gave him a wicked grin and waves his hand as a greeting.

"Who…. What are you?!" asked the curious digimon.

"Don't you see? I am you," the dark digimon smiled.

"M…me?" added V-dramon. At that moment, he felt he had lost his voice for talking anymore and all the bad feelings had become so strong after the dark digimon's appearance.

"Yes, to be a bit more specific. I will be your dark side."

"Dark side? Where….am I?" asked V-dramon again.

"An ideal world…. Or should I say, MY world," replied the dark digimon calmly.

"Okay, you are freaking me out. And how can I talk to myself? This must be a dream," said V-dramon and smacked him on the head.

"Yes, of course it is," said the digimon calmly.

"Soooo….. Just wake me up!" barked V-dramon impatiently.

"No, not until I am finished with you," said the V-dramon calmly with a grin.

"What?"

"You see, the time is running out, and I see you don't even notice it. You still spent the whole day snoring in your bed," explained the digimon while its gritted teeth, the smile had been completely faded away.

"What time?" asked V-dramon innocently, feeling that he had missed a lot of information.

"Things changed, my friend. Everyone wants a piece of this land," explained the dark digimon slowly.

"You mean Unicho Town? Why?"

"No, it's not only Unicho Town, it is this country. Some of the legendary treasures were stored within this land and that is why…… they sent you here."

"You mean the creator."

The dark digimon only nodded without saying anything. From his eyes, V-dramon could tell that his other side is serious about it.

"So….. What should I do?"

"Protect the land and eliminate those who seek these treasures, you fool! Enough talk, now I should test your strength," said the digimon and vanished into the dark realm.

"My strength?" he suddenly felt his arms and legs again after that. It seems that he would need them for an unusual fight that he had never come across with.

"What kind of strength? Is this a battle?" he asked, but there is no reply. He waited and waits, still standing in a fighting position.

**"Yes………..GET READY!"** replied a voice within the darkness. Suddenly, a large long vine stretched from the dark and grabbed him before he could run. He could feel himself being lifted up above the ground even though he can't see the floor.

"What the……"

**"This is a battle……. for who will take over from NOW ON!" **the voices had become much louder and the feelings of hatred flooded his mind.

"**WHETHER ARE YOU, OR ME!" **

Still struggling, V-dramon felt himself being tossed away by a powerful force. He could feel himself flying in the air before crashed back to the ground. To his surprise, he actually felt the pain.

_But… Aren't this dream…_Without sparing much time, he quickly regained on his feet.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" shouted the voices again. V-dramon looked into the darkness, but he still sees nothing yet. For this, he knows that he couldn't beat whoever it is without actually known where or how his opponent looks like.

"AT YOUR BACK!" the same voice came from his back.

After hearing the voice, V-dramon turned his head towards his back. Before he could see what's standing behind him, a giant vine had tightened itself on his head and threw him into the air again. Leaving him helplessly crashed back to the icy ground. When he tried to get up again, a dark ball flew out between the darkness and blasted him further away from the point where he landed.

"HAHAHAha…...YOU SEE? NOBODY CAN BEAT US ANYMORE IF I HAD TAKE OVER SOONER," said the voices.

V-dramon quickly gained on his feet soon after he stopped sliding on his back. To him, the ground is like nothing except dark, it is as dark as the sky. But gravity told him, he is on the ground all right. Again, he saw no sign of his dark side yet, even though he knew it is in front of him… somewhere. Still standing in fighting position, he waits for the next attack. At that very moment, he could not hear any sound, not even the footstep or the breathing. It is deadly silent and dangerous. At that moment, the feeling of despair started to overrun him, causing him wanted to give up for the first time. However, he encouraged himself to keep on fighting which he thought will not last long. The attack does not come until he saw a spark in the darkness.

"Looking for THIS?" said the voices, followed by five lightning balls which charged themselves toward him. V-dramon easily dodged them by a high jump. Then, without wasting anymore time, he shot a series of fire balls back to the point where the lightning balls came from. At last, he heard the explosions that he wanted so much. At the same time, he finally saw his… Ugliest opponent ever as the explosions had produced a faint glow of light. With some light, he could saw his opponent looked more like him, except it gigantic and had thousands of vines stretching out of a huge fleshless body; the right hand is double the size of its left hand. The one that caught most of his attention is the black hole in the stomach; Dark lightning circles the main body from time to time.

"What-the-heck are you?" shouted V-dramon with disgusted, his voices were trembling and he sensed another dreadful feeling in the air – fear.

"SURPRISE?" the monster shouted with a grin and open armed, which caused V-dramon gritted his teeth with disgust.

_Where is my sword? Eh… the sword is not at my back….. _V-dramon stretched his hand to his back to grab his sword, but the sword is gone. He then turned his head back to the monster, who had known what he wants.

"MISSES YOUR SWORD?" laughed the monster and threw his sword back at him. V-dramon caught it in the mid-air and spans it in his hand before standing as a fighting position.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you want to win?" he asks with caution. The dark creature didn't say anything except giving him a laugh. To V-dramon himself, he knows that his other side wanted to win the battle fair and square like the way he always did. After a while, the dark figure showed itself under a grim light which gave V-dramon a better opportunity to fight back.

"You ready?" the monster asked with another wicked smile again. The blue dragon just nodded and smiled back.

**"Good….. Because this is JUST THE BEGINNING!" **the voice had become more louder than ever, echoes came from everywhere. But V-dramon knows that he can't care about it anymore, he just had to stay focus. Finally, he was able to see the movement of the beast before it rapidly charged its hundred vines towards him. He dodged and dodged, he could feel lot of piercing air flew past him and the ground tremble every time the vines hit it.

"Watch out, V-boy," said the beast suddenly and drew its vine back, allowing V-dramon to know what's next at the same time. V-dramon gave a gasp when he saw the beast is charging a jumbo-sized lightning ball above its head. Within a second, the lightning ball is about the size of a building….. No…. bigger than coliseums. His mind was blanked by the look of the lightning ball, his dark side simply smiles at him as the ball become bigger and bigger.

**"HERE IT COMES!!" **shouted the beast hastily and threw the ball at him. Huge electric ball falls from the sky, it is no different between the falling sky anymore.

_Uh-oh….. No, there is no way I am gonna evade that kind of thing. _He become nervous than ever when he knew his time is running out if he doesn't think of something, fast. Then, he realized that he was nearly swallowed by his own feeling, he felt hopeless and wanting to give up. However, he keeps encouraging himself.

_No, there is gotta be a way….. _

The electric ball had now begins to fall on his head, and he haven't get any idea yet.

Suddenly, his brain twinkle, he knew he can only do one thing left in order to save himself from the massive explosion. With only a few seconds left before the ball touches his head, he ran towards the giant beast. His dark side seems to know what he planned to do and lift its clenched fists into the air.

**"It's over!" **the monster shouted, then, the two large hands in the air started to fall down on top of him.

**"Not quite!" **V-dramon replied and released a fire ball behind him. The fire ball explodes on the ground and pushed him forward with a powerful wave, giving him a speed boost.

_Come on….. Make it there! _He could feel himself shouting inside as he ran closer and closer under the huge falling fist. The floor trembled suddenly, telling him the energy ball had touched the ground just a few inches behind him. But he could not care about it anymore, everything seemed to come together and the only thing he could do now is to take cover behind the beast. When he was close to the beast, he realized that he couldn't make his way through the falling fists because of his height. He could hear all the feelings were shouting inside him, screaming for him to give up. For once, he felt like he was going to give up and get hammered by the fists before being terminated by the electric ball, but he resisted…

NO, I CAN DO THIS!

Then, to his surprise, he knew what he was going to do within a minute. Under the shadow of the fist, he quickly tossed himself to the floor and slides across the icy trail on his stomach.

"**YAAAAAH!!"** he could feel himself shouted for the first time when the fists are inches away from his back. Luckily, the fists stomped the ground right behind his tail. A powerful wave shook the floor and gave him a boost of speed at the same moment. When he had gone passed below the monster, he gathered all his strength and kicked the ground to perform a high jump. A few second after he jumped, he could hear the energy ball exploded. He knew his plan was succeed when the blast of the energy had been blocked by the monster's body before reaching him. He could hear the huge beast gave a painful shriek as the powerful wave hit him. There were white rays shot out toward every direction after the explosion. Then feeling his legs touched the icy ground again, he quickly gathered his strength again to perform another high jump, which now launched himself towards the beast. Within a second, he is now higher than the beast's head.

_Now, for my favorite sword style! _He quickly charged a glow of fire in his right hand and touched his sword on the left.

"Fire - Blade!" shouted him and gave a quick rub on his sword, covering it with red burning fire. The dark side quickly turned its head back on him after hearing his voice coming from behind. It startled when seeing him dropping from above its head. For the first time, V-dramon finally saw the monster's purple colored, crystal horn on its forehead.

"_Why am I not surprised?" _snarled him and took a quick aim at the horn. He held the sword above his head as he drop. With his last strength, he used another sword ability. The moment he used the ability, he felt his sword had gained its weight as it become ten times bigger than the normal one.

"What-the…," muttered the monster below him.

"**YOU LIKE IT!? THIS IS CALLED – GIGA BREAKER!" **shouted him with a wicked grin and swung the sword downward when he was near the beast's head. In a split second, the huge monster's head was cut into half, together with its horn.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!! I……. can't…. LOSE!" **screameda voice before V-dramon dropped to the ground. When he looked up again, the huge figure had vanished, leaving him alone crouching on the ground. He could feel the hard feelings had been swept away, leaving him alone with blanked mind. Sensing nothing but a peace and quiet, he smiled and regained his feet.

"I won," said V-dramon with relief and a grin. With another surprise, he could felt his strength being restored again. His pain had been vanished, just like he had been magically cured by someone. However, he grew nervous again when he saw his same old dark side walks out between the darkness; he could see a wicked smile under its two red eyes.

"You are not dead yet?" said him.

"No," said the dark digimon as he folded his arms.

"Really?" replied V-dramon curiously.

"Humph. Now I finally admit… you should be the leader…. For now," snarled the digimon.

"Maybe. Hey, you sure put up a good fight, though."

"Yes I did. And that's only part of my strength, because I underestimated you," hissed the dark digimon.

"Oh…," replied V-dramon with a frown. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before the dark side took out a long, black sword.

"Here, take this," the opponent snapped and threw it towards him. V-dramon catches it in the air and scanned it slowly.

"What's this?" He asked. This sword has a very special design on it. Rune words are carved in a straight line and he finds something…. Awful.

"Well, thanks but I don't want it," He added.

"Why?" he heard his dark side asks hastily.

"Got holes…," explained him and points the two big holes on the sword. Causing the dark digimon to flinch before it started to laugh.

"That's not holes!"

"What is it, then?" he asks curiously again.

"Those are called sockets to humans. But we call it Vull Rings," explained the opponent.

"Vull… rings?" he frowned, feeling a little disappointed.

"Yep… they will be useful when the time comes," adds the digimon.

"Huh? What do you me-"

"Enough questions. Time for you to get up," interrupted him before V-dramon could finish his line. Suddenly, V-dramon noticed the scenery around him started to spin around him. His vision was blurred in a second and he feel himself sunk into the ground.

"Remember one thing, I grow as your hatred grow…"

--

"Hey, his fingers are moving!" He could hear a familiar voice shouted from a very close distance.

"That's mean….. He is okay, right Takatomon?" a childish voice said.

"_Perhaps…." _added a dull voice. His hearing started to come together and he can finally feel the weight of his body.

"His eyes are opening, YAY!"

"V?"

"_Uh…… where am I?"_ asked him with a low voice.

"Just behind the building, in a medic vehicle," replied a gentle voice.

His vision is blurred at that time. The sky seemed to rotate above him. Nevertheless, he could guess that Takato was crouching besides him because of the shiny goggle, Lee was standing in front of him with the green-white bunny, Terriermon on his head and the one with folded arms will be Ruki. Chill still run his head, causing him to loss the five senses as well.

"Boy, you sure are strong. They are going to send Wargreymon and Roy back to the centre for first aid," said Takato and stood up. Veemon slowly back himself up from the bed. He soon realized that he was sleeping at the back of the medic vehicle.

_"What about me, am I going to?"_ asked Veemon again. He felt much better after stretching his arms.

"Nope, doctor said you are doing fine and will going to wake up any sooner," replied Lee.

"Yep, and you just did," Takato padded Veemon's shoulder and gave him a smile. Suddenly, his memorize began to grow back after seeing Takato's smile.

"Wait, what about the three headed beast," said Veemon hastily.

"Wow, chill out, man. The big one is now in the ice cube," replied Takato.

"What do you mean…? 'In the ice cube'"

"You will see for yourself. Can you walk?" said Lee. Veemon nodded and began to stand up. Now, he is feeling like usual again, how strange. 

--

They walked behind the buildings. The longer they walk, the more Veemon wanted to know about why Takato say the beast was in the ice cube. Then, by surprise, he saw a gigantic ice ball with thousands of thorns placed right in the middle of the city. The ice ball was about the size of two football field and unlike the height of the beast, the ice ball in front of him is much taller than the buildings in the city. It is as big as the museum.

**"WHAT the heck is THAT!?" **shouted him.

"Well, didn't I tell you about the ice cube thingy? That-will be your ice cube thingy," replied Takato with a grin. He could hear Guilmon and Terriermon giggled at the back. Veemon could see a huge figure inside the ice cube, without thinking hard, he knew that it would be the monster.

_Wow, I guess this will become the attraction of tourists… if they are going to leave it here….._

_"Want to take a closer look?"_ said Ruki. Renamon had appeared beside her without their noticed, but everyone had got used to it already.

"Sure, why not. After all, it's free," said Veemon with a grin.

--

9.00 p.m after dinner

As usual, the kids gathered at the helipad to hear about the Veemon's story. Then, they stopped when Lady Sapphire showed up.

"Please forgive my pilots, Veemon. They were…. Too excited back there," the dragon bowed at Veemon.

"Nah, it's okay. Although it causes a lot of pain," replied Veemon, annoyed by the act of Lady Dragon. In fact, he never wanted anyone to bow in front of him anyway.

"Now, how's Roy and Wargreymon doing," added him shortly, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, they are okay and will be discarding after 3 days, but the poor boy got a frost bite on the right arm," replied the blue dragon sadly. The three kids shrugged after hearing that.

"Frost bite? Takato, what is that?" Guilmon blinked in confuse.

"Don't worry, we had the medicine for that." calmed Sapphire.

"If you really had, that's a relief," said Lee. Takato was busy explaining the word "frost bite" for Guilmon at the back. Nobody was paying attention to them somehow.

"Have you ever used those missiles on anyone else?" asked Ruki.

"Yes, but only once. We used it on the war with Leingad."

"Leingad?" everyone starting to pay full attention to Lady Dragon as they never heard of it. Who know, Lady Sapphire had lived up to thousand years with experiences which are more than any living creature in the world.

"It's my only enemy. Surprisingly, 9 of their largest battle ships quickly turned into block of ices and fell into the middle of the ocean, and guess what? After the attack, they quickly surrender to us, knowing the fearsome weapon I created. (Sigh)…. I don't really know how powerful that thing will be by that time. But… since the enemy didn't give us enough time to test the missiles, so we just finished it and used it," replied the blue dragon with a sad grin.

"Oh? How many did you used on them?" asked Veemon, he still looking at the red dino scratching his own head at the back.

"Uh, about 16…….." muttered Lady Sapphire and lowered her head.

"SIXTHEEN!" shouted everyone except Guilmon, who still busy guessing the word "Frost Bite".

"Yeah, I know that's a lot of them we used," added Sapphire.

"Wait, I nearly forgot. How is John doing?" interrupted Veemon.

"Oh yes, we finally found out the one that control the beast was…"

"Wait, let me guess…." Interrupted Veemon before Sapphire could finish her words.

"Is JOHN himself!" replied the boys together. Lady Sapphire nodded gently with a smile.

"_Of course it's him, it's so obvious," _snarled Ruki and folded her arms.

"….. But, how?" added the boys together again.

"_Cyborg,"_ added Renamon. Again, Sapphire nodded gently.

"Cyborg… What, is he completely a piece of metal?" snarled Veemon.

"No, apparently he is half robot and half human. We asked him how does these things happened and he told us he sacrifice himself so he could revenge," said Sapphire.

"_Vengeances are sweet,"_ whispered Ruki.

"Yuck," muttered the boys and gave Ruki a stare.

"No, is not yuck, she only pictured it look like 'yuck'," corrected Lee with a grin.

"But….. You sure?" Veemon added. Lady Sapphire gave him a puzzled look, which showed she doesn't know what Veemon want for his answer.

"Come on; think about it, how John can get those…. Me-medical-med- Mechanical parts when he is retired. And nobody is stupid enough to sacrifice his own body just for that, right? And what's more, after being retired, where did he get all those money to buy Kane and Fread's heart…. I … I mean royalty," Veemon guessed. He scratched his head as he speaks.

"Are you okay, Veemon? You don't sound like yourself now," asked Takato and moved closer to him.

_"What he say is right, Takato," _snarled Ruki, giving Veemon a sense of hope.

"Well, who ever that will be, his plan don't work now," said Lee. Then, they nodded and looked at Lady Sapphire, who hasn't made any sound yet. She quickly realized that the others are watching her.

"You looked worried, princess," said Veemon playfully.

"No, it's nothing…….. Who ever is behind this all, I bet we will meet him again," said her finally and walked away without saying anything.

"Maybe I am right," said Veemon. His friends turned their heads on him again. All of them are speechless as they look at each other.

_Yeah, maybe. Just maybe… hey, who knows what will be happening in the future, right? I just hope nothing unexpected will pops out, that's all…_


	24. Final

LAST CHAPTER (24)

4 days later, the two downed soldiers, Wargreymon and Roy have fully recovered. Well, their once again appearance made people cheers with joy, of course. The beast in the ice cube had been removed from the center of the city after the arrival of the general. It had been taken to another city for analyze. People had been moved back into the city, including the three digitamers' family and V-dramon. Now, ice palace was empty with its own stuff members and some left-over military armies.

As usual, the kids gather together in the Central Park along with their digimons. Early, they had nothing more to talk about, but when Veemon touched the title of 'what's going on when the dinosaurs break out.' All of them started to snap and interrupt at each others so they could tell their own story. The more they talk, the merrier they get. Even though it is quite annoying when people declined your words with 'Hey, stop lying, I was there!' or 'Nah, that's not true!". After he found his chance to talk, Veemon told them about the dream that he had when he was sleeping back in the medical vehicle. His friends didn't seem to believe, except Terriermon and Guilmon, who were busy playing in their own happy-little-world.

"You sure?" snapped Takato finally. "He really talked to you in person?"

"Yeah, he did. And he gave me a sword too," defended Veemon. His friends still staring at him not know what to say.

"So, where is the sword?" asked Lee while watching the two playful digimon running around the park. Both of them greatly caught the people's attention because of their childish, yet annoying laughter and the size of the red dino, Guilmon.

"Well, I had it somewhere…" said Veemon and started to think.

"Oh come on." Takato said with a grin. "Even if he did give you the sword, we might have already spotted it at the time you awoke, right?"

"Yeah, you don't seem to carry it right now," added Ruki.

"Come to think of it, the sword is too big for Veemon's body size unless it had disappeared into thin air. If not, we should have seen him carrying it already," explained Lee gently while resting his hand on his chin.

"Sure, because there is no place for him to hide such a big sword on his body anyway…. It's a big sword, right?" added Takato as he looks innocently towards the little blue digimon.

"Come on, let's pay Wargreymon and Roy a visit before they gone back to their place. I heard they are going to leave at 3.00pm," said Lee gently and walked away.

"Sure," replied the other two tamers before following him. When his friends had walked far from him, Veemon accidentally generated a dark orb in his hand. "_What the…" _muttered him with surprise. The dark orb of energy turned into a sphere-like glass ball and dropped into his hands. After a quick scanned at the orb, he found out that the orb is the sword which his dark side had given him (it had the same rune words he found on the sword).

"It seems that it had …… shrunk," whispered him alone, still fixing his eyes on the orb.

"_So, he finds you too?" _said Renamon after appearing beside Veemon, causing the blue digimon to scream.

"Why you," hissed him before continued to talk "Who?"

"_Your dark side," _answered Renamon.

"Do you believe me?"

"_If only I had experienced it," _said the fox and showed him a yellow orb.

"Hey, that looks just like mine," added Veemon hastily and compared the orb to his.

"_The color is different," _corrected Renamon.

"Hey, you coming?" shouted Takato from a distance. The others were standing besides him, looking at the two digimons. With nothing more to explain, they followed them to the castle.

"_Don't tell anyone about this," _whispered Renamon. Veemon simply nodded even though he had many question to ask.

_What's her dark side looked like?_

_When did she face her dark side?_

_What ever it is, I am guaranty hers is not as ugly as mine._

--

CASTLE

After the people had moved away from the palace, the place had returned to its usual settings: cold, silent and lonely. Well, not until the remaining military armies had gone away too. Before embarking home, Wargreymon and the others, including the mayor had a little tea break with Lady Sapphire. For Roy, he preferred joining his new friends instead of listening to the adult topic: about the world economic. When Takato and his friends met Roy, they didn't talk much since Roy did all the talking, which things are repeated and repeated. Much of his titles were about them (the tamers) being heroes.

"Well…" interrupted Takato while sitting on a bench besides Roy. " I don't know about the hero things, but I do know that we are just doing our job as we are the special ones, right guys?"

"Yeah, cause we are the chosen ones." said Ruki coldly, causing Roy to frown. Lee and the others quickly shook their head behind her.

"Hey-hey –hey, don't get her wrong, eh. No offense, dude." Veemon added quickly after seeing the sad face on Roy's face.

Then, there was another pause, where everyone tried not to make eyes contact at each other. The entrance was crowded with soldiers at that moment. Many of them were busy loading things into the helicopters.

"Hey, V," called Roy gently, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"What?" he replied shortly.

"I want you to have this. Can you take good use of it?" continued Roy and handed a pistol to Veemon. Veemon took a quick scan before received it. "It's a gift; don't get it wrong, okay?"

"A gun, you expect digimons to use guns?" hissed Ruki impatiently. Veemon gave her a stare while holding the gun double-handed.

"Well, yeah. Some times, it will become very handy if you use it on the right situation," Roy replied with a grin. Ruki didn't reply, while Takato and Lee allowed themselves to have a closer look at the gun. For Veemon, he was too excited to stop himself from starring at his new weapon. The gun is much longer than the usual one, with a red laser guide and a small scope. The boys were very excited about the new weapon, but Ruki didn't show any sign of interest. Renamon simply stretched her head to take a better view at the gun.

"Is it a sniper-rifle?" asked Lee after pulling himself away from the gun.

"No, I don't think so. Even though it does-look like a sniper-rifle," Takato corrected quickly.

"Urrrh…. It-is a sniper rifle," Roy corrected. The others simply gave a gasp. "But I just minimized its size into the size of a pistol," Roy explained slowly. The others gasped again instead of reply.

"Yeah, I know it sounds a bit crazy. But hey, it's easier to carry this way anyway, right?" added Roy quickly after seeing his friends' expression.

"Maybe you are right. So, how does it work?" said Veemon and gave the gun back to Roy.

"Well, I bet you had already used one before," Roy said while holding the gun with both hands.

"Yes, I did," Veemon replied. Roy nodded his head shortly.

"Then, it's like the usual. Except for its size, that's all." Finished Roy and hand the gun back to Veemon.

"Laser beam for guide and scope for great accurate," He added again.

"I see…." Lee muttered when Veemon turned on the red beam. The red beam flashed across the air until it reached the other side of the hall. Veemon waved the red beam a couple of time before turning off the laser guide. Takato was fascinated by the specialties of the gun. Mean while, Ruki finally shown some kind of interest. She took a few steps towards them before she speak.

"Sounds like an instant killer for me. Maybe you should get one next time, Renamon."

"_I already had one, but I won't use it often," _said Renamon and took out a long black sniper rifle which she took from defeating Kane.

All of her friends frowned like they always did when she say something about killing. Then, there had been a long pause until Lady Sapphire came along with the commander and his officers.

"Finish chatting yet, kids?" asked Wargreymon with a smile. None of the children gave a sign as a reply.

"I think that's a yes," added Lady calmly as she looked at the kids' expression.

"I hope you are right. We won't be seeing each other again unless there is another worst situation like this one," added Wargreymon hastily as he padded Roy's head twice. "To tell you the truth, I enjoyed fighting at the beast when you were on my side, kids."

Roy didn't reply; he just gave a simple nod while trying to hide his face from everyone. Takato and the others didn't say much, they nodded and smiled.

"What? Are we gonna stand here like this?" asked Veemon impatiently after a long pause. The others still haven't made any sounds yet, but their heads were turned to him.

"Well," said Roy finally with a sigh. "I am going to miss you guys."

"Yeah, maybe," muttered Ruki as she watched Culumon, Guilmon and Terriermon running around the hall. Then, there was another pause.

"Okay, let's get going, lad," said Wargreymon finally, trying to break the silence. He walked towards the helipad along with other officers and entered one of the helicopters.

"This is it, it's a goodbye, everyone!" said Roy and hurried to the same helicopter which Wargreymon went in.

"All loaded, ready to go boys!" Wargreymon's voice can be heard within the cutting sounds of the winds. Seconds later, all the helicopters flew away from the ground one by one before they left the scene. All of the kids watched the helicopters vanished into the clouds silently. Lady Sapphire, who stood behind them tried not to make a sound so it won't disturb their attention. After a while, Veemon finally sounds up.

"Hey, what are we standing here for?" his voice drew back the others' attention. They all looked at him blankly.

"Done yet? Who's up for a game?" added him as he looked towards his friends. The three tamers didn't reply yet.

"What game will that be?" asked Lady Sapphire, trying not to break Veemon's excitement.

"It's called 'chase and catch'," explained him shortly. Three of the happiest digimons cheered for joy when Veemon finished his line.

"Game, at the time like this? Are you crazy?" interrupted Ruki hastily.

"Yeah, maybe it's not the things we always do, but I feel like - wanting to run right now," added Veemon as he tapped his feet on the ground several times.

"He is right, sitting here without an exercise isn't really good," said Lee with a grin before he continued: "I'm in."

"Okay, count me in, Veemon. I am ready to run for my life even though this is quite childish!" said Takato excitedly, stretching his arm.

"I will be the catcher again, then," said the blue dragon with a grin. The boys shrugged.

"You are sure? You always gave us the sense of horror every time you chased us," said Takato hastily. He looked quite scared.

"Yes, I am sure. Now, run before I chase you!" said Lady Sapphire playfully. The boys looked at each other for a minute before they dashed quickly into the big castle. Terriermon, Culumon and Guilmon joined them after a sec. The white bunny landed itself on Lee's head when the tamer was running.

"Go! Go go!" shouted Veemon, imitating a skilled soldier as they ran. When they went into the castle, goofy laughter of Guilmon still can be heard as it echoed along the corridor. Sapphire simply smiled and shook her head.

"You coming, dear?" asked her gently towards Ruki. The girl froze for a while before she nodded her head.

"It's not painful to have fun anyway. You in, Renamon?" asked Ruki towards the golden fox, who shook her head frequently.

"Okay then, it will be very scary anyway," said Ruki with a grin and dashed into the castle like the boys. Renamon watched her partner slowly before turning her head on Lady Sapphire. Obviously, the blue dragon had quickly aware of the fox's eyes.

"_Try not to hurt her, that's all," _muttered Renamon and smiled.

"Of course I won't, dear," said the dragon with a warm smile. Then, Sapphire transformed herself into a long, 8 feet-tall crystal dragon before crawling her way into the castle like a giant anaconda. From what she had seen, Renamon knew why the boys were afraid of this. The dragon was huge and no doubt, nobody would like to be chased by a giant monster like this one. She watched the dragon entering the castle main door and vanished into the corner of the hall way. After a while, Renamon could hear screams echoed within the castle, followed by Veemon's voices.

"**Snake Dragon, big one! At six o'clock**!"

Renamon can't stop herself from smiling when she heard Ruki's laughter, a laughter that she always wished to be heard.

"_Humph, so much for this diary of an incident_," whispered Renamon to herself.

_These are the days to be remembered, what should I put as the title? I know, lets call it …… _Dino Outbreak.

-THE END-

Finally for god sake the story just ended…. Wohoooo! Please review!


End file.
